Remember Me
by SlayerFire
Summary: White Rabbit Chronicles Fanfic (Alice in Zombieland) Anima's back with a new plan, new owners, and maybe a new goal. BTW I'm horriable at summaries so yeah. Post Queen Of Zombie Hearts, (Kat's Alive! DUH) OH! and Gavin is NOT with Jaclyn YET or not at all depends. Sorry but everyone else that's dead is dead. ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES BELONG TO GENA SHOWALTER
1. Chapter 1

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"Our boys are waiting for us Ali-gaitor! So hurry, cuz it would be so un-cake if we kept them waiting. Personally, I would break up with Frost if he was late to something this important" My Bff Kat called from the bedroom me and Cole shared. That's right you heard me, _shared._ We had bought a small two floor house together. Ar first and Nana resented the idea but eventually caved and let us.

"Actually" I reply "Your boys are waiting, not mine" I say from the washroom refering to Reeve's Boyfriend, Bronx and Kat's Boyfriend, Frosty. Cole, _my_ boyfriend, was currently at a police training camp for 3 weeks, he's coming back in 4 days. He texted me the first day he was gone saying he missed me to be safe when fighting Z's oh and to give Gavin one hell of a week. Then after that he told me that he loves me and will think about me everyday and can't text me while he's there because of a training exericse. I told him that I love him too and I'll miss him, and definitely would be safe.

"Bronx is going to break something" Reeve mutters as she curles my hair to it falls into loose waves. Were getting ready for my 18th birthday party, Kat and Reeve are throwing me a party at the club, Hearts, they got the _whole_ place reserved for it. Well it wouldn't be that hard considering owns it.

Kat peekes her burnette head into the washroom. "OMG!" She squeals, " You look _so_ cake! If i weren't into frosty and I was into girls, and you were into girls, we would be married by now." I grin and Reeve laughed. We were getting ready for my 18th birthday party. Kat is wearing a blue crop top with short sleeves that ends at the underwire of her push-up bra, revealing her stomach, with a black mini skirt with ruffles that barely covered her underwear. She wears a matching pair of 5 inch black stillettos. Reeve was wearing a bubblegum pink dress that hugged all her curves and ended mid-thigh, with a neckling that dipped slighlty into a V to reveal some of her cleavage, there was black sparkling threading on the neckline and the end of the dress. She has pink heels to match with black rihnestones.

"You just need one more thing" Kat says as she walks out of the washroom. I'm wearing a black off the shoulder crop top, with a black mini skirt, and black ankle strap heels with a closed toe. Oh don't think i chose this outfit cuz I didn't I let Kat and Reeve choose it, since my fashion sense is similair to the one of a whale, so yeah.

Kat walks back into the washroom, and hands me a small white box with a black bow tied on it, she hands it to me grinning. "since me and Reeve are your BFF'S we deserve to give you your first gift, obviously"

"It's from both of us" Reeve says hopping onto the counter

"Guys, you didn't have too" I tell them, "seriously, the party is already enough"

"Uh, no it's not" Reeve says "We're your besties, so thats like basically an excuse to get you gifts whenever we want, plus since owns hearts it doesn't count as a gift"

"Totally" Kat says looking pointedly at me. She hands me the box "Open it"

I take the box, and untie the black bow, I carfully remove the lid, "Guys!' I gasp taking out the bracelet. There are 3 charms one is a purple cat with a silver K attached to it, a green aligator with a gold A attached to it, and a pink bow with a sliver R attached to it.

"You like it? The charms represent us" Reeve tells me

"It's beautiful"

"Of course it is" Kat says. I laugh as I fasten it on my wrist.

" _Now_ can we go?" Kat asks. Not waitng for our response she exits the washroom.

"Let's go" I say. Reeve nods and hops off the counter.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:{:}{:}{:}{:{:}TIME LASPE!{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

We pull up at Hearts, our heels clicking on the hard concerte of the driveway as we walk towards the entrace, Roderigo is there to smiling at us. Roderigo has worked for and has doen so since, before Reeve was born, apperently he's an old family friend, he's helped with Reeve when she was little as her mom died. He's was also a retired slayer, he's taken care of the Slayers, even if some of them deny the protection *cough* Gavin *cough*. I believe his exact words were "Why the hell do we need a babysitter!? were Slayers! god damn it! _We_ should be the one's proctecting _him_! Someone has to agree with me? Right? _Cole_! Your on my side right? Right?! Come on,dude! Really you agree with these Pansys!

 _Sooooo_ anyways Cole's brillant reply " If we're 'Pansys' then why are hanging out with us, you could always move back to Alanta" With that Gavin stomped back to the locker rooom and didn't bring up the situation again. _Thankfully._ Honestly some times that dude can be so freakin' annoying

"Hola, chicas!" Rodrigo greeted with a thick spanish accent from the doorway "Happy birthday, Ali!" he said hugging me as we walked up to him. He hands me a small bag "I got you something amigo"

"Thank you, so much" I tell him.

"No problemo, now go have fun" He says opening the door.

"Thanks Roderigo," Reeve and Kat call as they walk in.

We walk into the club and Monster by Skillet is playing, there's a long buffet table on the left side of the room at the end of the table there's was a round table with a stack of presents on it. On the right side of the room there was a bar with people surroding it. There was a bunch of people on the dance floor, there was some people talking at the sides of the room, and there were _many_ people having make out sessions in the corners of the room, or some are there making out, at tables, on the dance floor, so basically your normal party.

"The slayers are upstairs" Kat shouts over the music, taking my hand and _dragging_ me up the stairs to the VIP lounge, I look behind us and see an empty hall.

"Where's Reeve?" I shout back

"Eating?, talking?, I don't know!" She shouts, never looking back at me as we turn the corner "Hurry up!" I laugh as she continues to drag me down the hall. When we reach the door she abruptly stops.

" Look normal" She's says eyeing me before smoothing out her own skirt, and adjusting her top. Or what she has of a top.

She swings the door open, to a Gavin laying on his back on the ground, with a his legs on the couch sucking a lollipop. Bronx is sitting cross legged in the middle of the room watching Frosty, aaaannnddd Frosty is _shirtless_ doing freakin push-ups. Mackenize is leaning against the couch looking at herself in a make-up mirror, Chance is sitting beside her, leaning his head on her shoulder, typing on his phone. Chance and Mackenzie got together when I was last at Anima and lost my memory.

When the door opened everyone's head snapped up in our direction, when Frosty see's Kat he grins and sits up, not so subtly eyeing her up and down, his gaze lingering in certain places.

"What took so long kitty-kat?" He asks with a raised eyebrow

She grins "Missed me?"

"Always" He replied without missing a beat. He reaches over for his shirt, and yanks it on as Kat walks over to him.

"Ali where's Ree-" Bronx is cut off by a high pitched squeal coming for the open door. Reeve comes run in, pretty fast I must say considering she's in high heels. She knocks Bronx over and he falls to the floor with a loud "oof." Reeve is straddling Bronx's waist, she's leaning foward kissing him deeply, her chest rubbing against his. We hear an adubile moan from Bronx?! There's wolf whistles, and shouts

"Get a room!"

"Save it for bed"

"PDA!"

I look over at Kat, who shockingly hasn't said anything, and _she's_ in an intense make-out session with Frosty.

"Good glory" I mumble, it was going to be a long night. Espically since Cole wasn't here.

I hear a sigh of contetment from my left, I look over at Gavin.

"Young love" He's says wiping an imaginary tear from his eye "So beatiful" He gives an exageratted sniffle.

Reeve moves off of Bronx and helps him sit up, she rests her head on his shoulder, smiling contenly.

Kat and Frosty are still making out, like usual.

Gavin comes up to me and grins, looking me over,

"Happy Birthday, Cupcake. You look good"

"Not so bad yourself Barbie" I wasn't lying he looked absolutly sexy, in a navy blue button up shirt, and black jeans, his hair messed up from laying on the ground.

He smirks at me and I roll me eyes, as he raises his eyebrows suggestivley.

"Eighteen huh?" Bronx says where he's sitting with Reeve.

"Legal Adult, the whole package" Frosty points out, _huh looks like he's done eating Kat's face, shocking._

"Yeah, she's one of us now" Bronx mentions looking at Frost

"Totally, she can get in on our little secrets and everything" Frosty continues like I'm not even here.

"Can fight with the big boys now"

"She's not a baby anymore"

"Maybe Cole will be more rough with her, if you know what I mean" Gavin cuts in with a wink. _Okay ew_

"Guys" I say, then countine like i hadn't said anything "GUYS!" I yell this time, they look at me expectantly. "I'm right here"

"We know" Frosty says with a smirk

"Yeah, we're talking about you, you should be flattered" Bronx _expertly_ points out

I glare at the three idiots, as they laugh. _Ugh boys, notice I didn't say men, yeah think about that._

You know what's even better, _Chance_ , has joined in on all the fun.

Mackenize comes up to me and laughs, as she hugs me "Happy Birthday" She says

"Thanks" I mumble as she pulls away, and I glare at the boys, She sighs and shakes her head, as she looks at the boys, who are _still_ talking about me. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Nothing," Kat says with a shurg as she walks up to us.

"Have a girls day out" Reeve suggests with a smile, as we all move to the couch laughing, the 4 idiots have decided to sit in the middle of the room as they laugh, and roll around, and well be boys. Kat and I sit on the floor in front of the couch facing Mackenzie and Reeve, who take the spots on the couch.

"We could always ju-" Mackenize it cut short by the slam of the door opening.

I don't bother looking who it is, _probably some couple trying to find a room_ I think rolling my eyes

Then I hear _his_ voice "Did you guys know there was a chocolate foutain?!"

 _That_ voice, I _know_ that voice, I'd know it _anywhere_. I whip my head around to see him standing in the doorway, there's chocolate all round those perfect lips.Lips I've kissed countless times _._ Those eyes, those voilet depths that I get lost in everytime I look at them, those eyes that I've missed for so long. But it couldn't be him he wasn't suppose to be here for another 4 days ( yes I've been counting down the days, who cares!)

 _Cole._

I gasp, he walks toward where I'm sitting and plops down beside me as he surveys the room,

"Yeah, and there's strawberries to dip in the chocolate, and there's marshmallows and bananas and chocolate and..." he stops for a minute everyone's silent and smirking at me, but I mean I would smirk at me too right now, my mouth is hanging open as I stare at Cole like he's from another planet. Everyone's staring at us, even Coles staring at me as he continues listing stuff.

I cut him off from his current rant of song choices, "How are you here?" I whisper. And just like that his playfull facade is gone and back is the Cole I know

"Missed me, Ali-gator?" He moves closer to me our knees brushing, his voice barley above a whisper, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're here" I breathe.

"Did you ever doubt it"

He starts to move back to get up, and go greet his other friends but I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull his face towards mine until our lips are breathes apart

"I missed you so damn much"

Then I press my lips to his in a passionate, needy kiss. I taste the chocolate that was around his mouth. I push him down with his shoulders, I straddle his waist and tangle my fingers in his hair as his hand comes to rest at my temples and the other at my waist, holding me to him as he kisses me back, his tounge entering my mouth. He flips us over, all while the kissing continues, he tastes like chocolate and strawaberries. I angle his head for better access, he kisses me deeply, making me moan into his mouth

"Happy birthday" he says, pulling away, to catch his breathe.

"You guys, can stop now!" Kat calls. The whole world comes swinging back, everyone's smiling at us. A deep blush fills my cheeks, Cole sits up then helps me up, pulling me into his lap and kisses me on the check, I lean into his chest, breathing him in.

"Surprise" He whispers in my ear. I grin

"You still have to explain how you got here, and why you're here" I tell him looking back at him

"Later?" He asks "I wanna say hi to the guys first"

"Okay" I agree getting up, Cole moves towards the boys, I watch as he bumps fists with them and, punch each others shoulders playfullly.

"Ali!" Kat says snapping her fingers in my face, I peel my eyes away from my perfect boyfriend.

"uh huh" I reply looking back at them.

There all giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing" Reeve says still giggling.

"Don't say 'nothing'" They have my full attention now. "It's obviously something"

"Cole really cares about you" Mackenzie says a heavy amount of sarcasm, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, he does" I say dreamily looking over at him. This brings on a new round of giggles, making me roll my eyes.

Yeah it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a13efd9ca30ff6ee7f29718249663107"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ali's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ed9a40e986ecd547d5dc03443cf5797"Kat, Reeve, Mackenzie and I walk over to the boys, I place a kiss on Cole's cheek, he's looks over at me and grins and gesture for me to sit beside him. Kat sits in Frosty lap, Reeve snuggles up against Bronx, Mackenzie sits beside Chance resting her head on his shoulder, Gavin gets up from his spot and sits on the other side of me, nudguing me with his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b99209e68d395fc64a89de9a9efc86c7"I look up at Cole to find he's looking back at me, a small smile plays on his lips, he leans down and gives me a soft, slow kiss, I wrapped my arms his neck, pulling him closer while kissing him back, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against him. The kiss deepens and-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1848705a121190ef75a3079b14fa3ecd""Ali truth or dare?" Gavin asks. I pull away from the kiss sighing looking at him with a raised eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22410de6f5273f42be53a5f3d8317992"He gives a mock gasp "Have you never played truth or dare?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0407265cd90941da688c98270c2bbf31"I actually haven't played before, because of the whole no going outside after dark thing with my dad me and Emma had wanted to stay out for as long as possible, by the time the sun went down and dinner was over Em was to tired to play anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c28f6fac2a098f5992597a24832b99"I shake my head "Heard of it, never got the chance to play" I say looking down. I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to talk, or even remember my past today, I still feel guilty about what happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb994dbd25c96cedbf1020590a9a6fd8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't forget they died today! /emDowner Ali piped up. I really hated the different parts of myself sometimes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b86fc25ab5dcf2758ab243b21c3dd9e9"I shifted in my seat on the floor, feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at me, Cole must have sensed my unease because he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca67722755ee7dd27eea438f7ca587e""It's not a big a deal" (It kinda is) "Let's teach her"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88b16baec56fd65bc59891b35e73af3a"Bronx huffs "So someone asks you Truth or Dare, you chose one; Truth, you answer a question honestly; Dare, you do a dare"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8480668906a7813caf2b68687754f8a6""What if I don't want to answer the question or do the dare?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50020ba886974e3bac583be6eaa32d9c""You have three lives and you loo-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec0fa500094488ac7783ad81ebac6f2""NOO!" Gavin interrupts" were playing stripper version."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a80474319a44f5622b6a41875a5b055"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course the he slut wants to play stripper version/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f76618277d84ccb7477a8571d4bbeac"Everyone is silent, and Gavin is the only one who knows how to play this version of truth or dare/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16c6036b14859e4c2d1e7fea59f3ee6"He laughs, "Basically same rules except if you don't want to do a Dare or Truth, take off a piece of clothing not including shoes and socks"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c15d7222ddc822ab66a4539227e0b1"Frosty laughs "I'm in, how about you kitty kat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a9d8e096481af7df2e076eeb8b66002""Yep"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20547d713dfbc9affdf2dbc3bc0b2f51"Everyone else agree's, except me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b57e61bcf7f91d9c83cf127fcdefadf""You in cupcake?" Gavin asks with a smirk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e335ab3b8df4dcafad171be5d2e235"Everyone looks at me, waiting "Fine" I mumble/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416ef367ba0807be32a09e5f8bcebd59""Sooooooo..." Gavin starts "Truth or Dare, Cupcake"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b6ff5887f8d7b9cb7f2135e8b68fb3"Cole tightens his grip around my waist at the sound of the horrid nickname. I roll my eyes. Boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a8f8090d3aa8349e677717aeb68edc""Dare"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd6058cb416c25efc5b83dc5afa634a2""Let Cole play Are You Nervous Yet with you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bca6296890a672d74d0c882453226b6"I look over at Cole, who has already pulled out a chair, and is standing beside it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7519084ca8d436fb8a7482ad3d71220"I sigh get up, I walk over to the chair were Cole is smiling deviously, I plop down in the chair. Everyone's staring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75948b15cc9e909bed0e39d379019e2b"Cole starts to guide his finger over my jawline, his thumb catching on my lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8315c6dba4e2ea321b4b5bcd5d845933""Are you nervous?" He whispers/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3c0854a2df352fc430ac78fe9479fb""No"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd8d6df2b85200e9163099b419c2876"He grins as his finger trail over my collar bone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8e76521f2ba8ca2f973d28d0eddcd8""You nervous yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3878c5924ebd93fba3ab307f0897c3d6"I shake my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc6fe4029aa07870ea6ed569f16f007"His fingers trace a path down my cleavage and stops as my eyes widen. There's chuckles from around us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151dcd27fb13484fcbc7638fd4b29da1""Nervous?" he smirks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bb0304508ea8316de063a0d055dda90""No" I breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecb20adc898a42e6677a61070f74b4de"His finger trails down across my stomach making it quiver, he stops at the waist band of my mini skirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b777e383165ddffbff2c4924b87aabe""Nervous yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="083a7139a5fa245250d1fe55b68a91c0""Not yet"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb58d14ba45a0bc4a78ce4fa62b4b58c"He removes his hand from my stomach and places it on my inner thigh and traces up, I watch as his fingers disappear under my skirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a980fcdad8ea00e0dface28ba378b9""Nervous?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea26d638c9a97d12f362d1a4eb95dca""No"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c02c2bd6c0564fc96d56c3ed8e5738e8"He brushes his fingers over my panties, I moan, as he starts to rub but then stops, and I realize we're still at Hearts, and everyone's watching us with wide eyes. I gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96da295cd42e72ebea687e48c9beed0""I bet your nervous, Ali-gator" He states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bbd3aa9ff73c09d0a27b0bc992522d""Y-yes" I stutter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93586760f89745a955a2b5cabc8ec44f"He chuckles stands up and walks back to his spot. Leaving my staring at him in shock and blushing a deep shade of red. I slowly rise from the chair, walking back to my place and sit beside Cole still staring at him. I peel my eyes away from him and look around the room, everyone's smirking at me, but Frostyem style="box-sizing: border-box;" he's /emasking for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adcf5317c431dc6ba03ff03961989425""Frost, Truth or Dare"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d753eb08f6851429af5e79cc924691""I find your truths are more deadly then your Dares so truth"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98312da8046870d32ca9726ece3ff0c6""Why do you act like a stabbed puppy around Kat? or a better way to put it a baby?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42fb71963c64a728922091a8d54157e7""Cuz" He's says with a shrug "She's my kitty kat"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c876db0e347ae06e3f0872903c3ab7f"I sigh really there was no way he would answer my question properly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193ce50bd9945f2194b73c348c9a9367"Frosty looks around the room for his new victim "Cole, Truth or Dare"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6bef2b68594528249c3ed5b75c2e0f5""Dare"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95789d1ebd69aed8c59fd754739e09ae""I dare you to answer this question"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c816da830ef62b87547dbf3a3ceb4dd7""shoot"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512e5129c578acde194a0dd24be9a68c""Most awkward thing Ali has done during sex"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ea7fa770e24e8a4c170665d6f35a21"My cheeks grew hot, as I tried to glare at Frosty, trying and failing. I huff then look at Cole who looks like he's deep in thought. Was he actually gonna answser the question?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce68192efe6edaff72958b14630847be""Ummm... Well..." He looks at me, he laughs at the look on my face. I was genuinely scared. He reaches for the back of the collar of his shirt and takes it off. You know the way guys do, the whole reach over there heads and pulls it off like that, all sexy and stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa00f99bc91beacba383528a5362cbf"All of Cole's chest is exposed, I lick my lips, I'll literally never get tired of looking at that chest. I stare at my name which was tattooed across his chest, from his pierced nipple to the other, standing out from all his other tattoos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55291b85c631e5e02214fdfe2885899a"Cole must of caught me staring because he pulls me into his lap, I gasp at the sudden movement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756db05fa2e3ef1a9b7678ee77d09ba3""See something you like, love?" Cole whispers into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d44f4075fd776afa7f27b60ea016692a"Well I do always tell the truth so I nod, Cuz well I do like Cole's chest, it's sexy as is the rest of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d9fd390f1d184ffb14febcaf69dda24""Really?" Frosty asks with a raised eyebrow, referring to not answering the question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94f5e0ed6e23e6bd2e57af6414b4929f""Really" Cole responds with a shrug. I let a sigh of relief, Cole chuckles. He starts to absent mindly plays with my hair. Habit I guess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7858db9cb5de866f71535766645714fb""Kenz!" Cloe calls as if calling for a maid. I glare at him, I really hate it when he's calls other girls nickname's or just other girls he's dated (which is quite a few a.k.a A LOT). He looks down at me, then pecks me on the lips/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0837e69056d933b93bef9f12a1c474b""Something wrong Ali-gator?" A small smirk plays on his lips. When I don't answer he whispers in my ear "Jealous?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d27bfd4f87215a2e7284f4d7b9ca93"I looked down that's all the answser he needed "Why are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em jealous you're the one with the fantastic boyfriend" He says trying to lighten to mood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e89e5a7e663cca9ad1b04d2be0d7d2df"It almost works,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" almost./em I just look away crossing my arms. I was over exaggerating now, but whatever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb4dac673947659e397612fa2328b25""I think you need to handle your girlfriend first" Mackenzie points out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c222091b660f3083282ba31300cb797f"Everyone's staring and waiting to see what Cole does. You see Cole, being the leader of the slayers and you know the bad boy, his 'gang', and the stories that follow him, his hearts guarded locked and had a barbed wire around it, but if you know him, if he lets you in, you get to a soft center and he'll care about you, he'll love you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b87f6f288ba735be7ac725268b8fad29""Ali, love" Cole whispers in my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdda7e81a90f1e5926ecc407cf7c99cf""What?" I snap, this was absolutely ridiculous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0989c80f2f0751be0da7a8b3f3dc99db""I'm sorry" He says, trailing kisses down my neck. Nipping at the spot where my neck and shoulder meet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="473945c56fa15843931dc968cc7421f4""Mmmmhhh" I moan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0620fa78582b6daaf6293fb291298401""Forgive me?" He looks at me with those big, violet eyes. Like I could say no if I wanted to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133efcc30a06008337a21473081ae71a""Yes" I mumble/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="283d2d866a3b24cf524f3b24a0354dcf""Louder" And suddenly he's in control of the situation. When I don't say anything, he starts nibbling my earlobe, rolling his hips against mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66fe0ac96bd04d9ddc1a51f2133411cd""Louder" He repeats/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94a03b9cbe68f1101a245e9e44e14741""Yes!" I gasp, he feels em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/em good. I lean into his touch when Chance interrupts us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b710c6ceacf3463bf355297fd492ed4e""Ask the question"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8360c777bfdda941ceeed8eb69beaa0f""Truth or Dare, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mackenzie/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb42bca7741557b2af3c2f41f56d102""I pick Da-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c314cda94c768abd813a5f8dc0cf93a"She's cut off when the door slams open for the second time that night./p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali's POV**

I hear a light, sugary, almost familiar voice.

"Cole!"

I look over at the mystery girl, who is familiar... somehow.

She serves the room. "Oh, I see your still here Ali" She grimaces in disgust, _that_ voice, that bratty voice.

" _Juliana_ " Cole growls.

She looks way more mature at 16, less like that bratty _b****_ she was two years ago, but to Cole, who is now 20, she's still that same 14 year old baby that tried to kill me.

She's wearing black heeled boots, navy blue tight fitting jeans, and a dark purple tank top, with a low neckline to match. Her brown hair is in a sleek ponytail, and she has one piece of jewelry on; a necklace with a scarlet red oval pendent, the red inside the pendent is like mist swirling around, almost liquid. Her scars are still visible, they actually add to her beauty.

 _That moment when the b**** is prettier then you._

"Ali, sweetheart" Cole whispers in my ear, all anger in his voice gone. "Can you get up, please''

I vaguely nod, slowly getting off his lap.

"Cole" Juliana says shutting the door "Don't you have anything to say to me, sugar"

Oh, she is definitely Veronica's sister.

Gavin moves closer to me and wraps his arm around my waist protectively, staring dagger at the devil standing in front of him.

Cole gets up and walks towards her, and pushes her up against the wall,

"You want me to say something to you" He's not shouting,but shouting isn't going to work with Juliana.

"You should have _never_ came back" His voice drips with venom

"You, I _hate_ you." He starts backing her into the wall. "I don't care about _your_ past, about _our_ past, about _anything_ Juliana."

I stare at them, but I don't see them, I see the faces of everyone who's dead because of her, all things them happened to me because of her. I see me in Anima, getting injected with different diseases, I see myself at Anima locked in a cage and being used like a lab rat. I see myself ashing my friends, my bestfriends that were always there for me, turned into zombies. I lost all my memories because of her, I almost died because of her, because of her jealousy.

I realize I'm shaking with fear? No _I_ wasn't scared of her, _she_ should be afraid of _me._

"Ali, you okay?" Gavin asks

"yeah, I'm fine" I say clenching my teeth together.

I'm listening to Cole and Juliana's argument, actually Juliana hasn't said anything yet. She looks over Cole's shoulder at me, smirking.

Her eyes dart back to Cole giving him a fake pout,

"Cole..."

"What?" He growls

"I know you missed me"

Then she presses her lips against his, I gasp standing up quickly. I narrow my eyes at her, then look at Cole to see if _he's_ doing anything, his hands move between there bodies resting on her stomach about to push away. He breaks the kiss but she places her hands on his temples and pulls him back for another kiss. Cole hands travel up her body and rests on her cheeks, _holding_ her to him. His hands make there way down her body again and sneak up under her shirt as she moans into his mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist.

They pull away, breathing heavily Juliana is looking at _my_ boyfriend with desire and lust, but all girls do that, _really_ gets to me is that Cole is looking at her the same way except with love, he's looking at her the way he looks at me. Like she hung the moon for him, like she is the reason to get up in the morning, like she had always been there for him, like she was the one who loved him back, like she was his reason for living, like she was everything good in the world, he looked at her like in his eyes she's perfect, more than perfect, like she's everything to him.

"Cole" I whisper. Tears stinging my eyes.

I wait for a response, he doesn't say anything for a while, then without even looking at me he says 2 simple words that break my heart.

"Get out"

He didn't shout, his voice was even, strong, he threw the words at me like daggers.

I turn on my heels and walk out, with tears stinging my eyes, not even looking back.

{:}{:}{:}{:}

I walk out of Hearts tears streaming down my face, I see Cole's car, the rear seats piled with presents. I ignore it as I keep walking down the street it's 9:00 at night on a Saturday, so the streets are quite crowded, I ignore the stares and wolf whistles aimed at me. I turn down the street and go to the restaurant,Red Ruby, across from the Café. I go to the bar section of the restaurant, sitting down in one of the booths, sobbing not caring how's watching.

"Is this seat taken?" A light Irish voice asks.

I sniffle "Uh.. No, sorry I was just  
leaving." I wipe the tears away with the back of my hand as I stand up.

The man grabs my arms softly and pulls me back. I look up at him into light blue eyes.

"Ali, I was just joking." Killian says. When he see's my tear stained face he asks "What's wrong"

Killian is a friend from school, one of the few who aren't part of the slayers, we became friends after a project where he was my partner. I remember how one day he had come over to work on it, we had been sitting in my room, laughing about something, Cole walked in and the look on his face...

 _Nope not going there_

"Killian" I breathed.

"Lass, what's wrong" Killian pulls me over to the booths and sits down across from me.

"Everything" I mumbled l letting my head fall into my hands.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him tears still staining my face.

"Ali," He whispered "You okay?" concern clouded his features.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it"

He smiled softly, and nodded. Killian was extremely sexy with messy black hair, sea blue eyes, and had a light scruff. He leaned back in his chair looking me over then smirked.

"Well if you'd rather not talk about it," he starts "Let me buy you a drink"

I don't drink, like at all, I've _never_ drank before, my dad was an acholic, and well... let's say that he wasn't the best role model because of it.

It was my birthday and really I can make my own descisions, and it's just this once, why not? Cole wasn't going to stop me, relly it was up to me.

"Yeah" I said "That would be nice"

And it all went down hill from there.

 **Cole's POV (Before the kiss)**

"What?" I growl at Juliana

"I know you missed me" She says

Then she crashes her lips into mine, I move my hands inbetween us to break the kiss, I push her away and she gives me a devious look. She grabs my temples and pulls my face towards hers, gripping the sides of my head tightly. And I- kiss her back, cupping her cheeks, holding her to me. She's so perfect how could I _not_ see it before?

A image flashes through my mind, a girl with long beautiful blonde hair, bright electric blue eyes, full lips, blushing at me, with a silly grin on her face, she's- she disappears, I only see Juliana, I love her, I _need_ her. My hands move down her body and travel up her shirt, she moans into my mouth and wrapes her legs around my waist.

We pull away panting, she means everything to me, I can't live without her, I'd do anything for her.

"Cole" I hear a soft, angle like voice. Another image flashing in my head, the girl with blonde hair in a black and blue ball gown, pinned against the wall but me. I need to see her, I try to look over at her, but I can't, I try to talk to her, I can't. Something compels me to say "Go away" to the famliar girl. I kiss juliana again, forgetting all about the other girl, I tangle my hands in her hair, I vagauly hear a door shut as I moan into her mouth.

"Cole!" Someone shouts, but I don't care.

Strong arms pull me away from My Love, holding me back.

"Let go!" I shout struggling against my restraints.

"Bronx, ugh a little help"

Another pair of arms pull me back, they pin me to the ground, as I stuggle against them.

"Cole, stop!" One of them shouts.

Then someone punches me. Hard. In the face. I don't really feel anything, I just need Juliana

I feel another sting to the face, "Cole, snap out of it!"

"Ali left Cole!"

 _Ali._ That name. That beautiful name. That name I've said everyday, _think_ everyday. _My_ Ali

I blink rapidly, "Ali" I whisper.

"Yes Ali! Cole, buddy catch up!" Frosty grumbles, helping me to my feet.

I look over at the girl I want to kill.

" _What did you do!_ "

"I have my own ablities now" Juliana replies, in a sly voice

 _Slayer_ ablities? Maybe. It really doesn't matter right now, I have to get Ali.

"Take her to the dungeon, I want at least two people watching her at all times. Gavin your incharge. Kat and Reeve try to contact Ali, if you get ahold of her tell me"

I look around the room seeing nods of approval. I go up to Juliana and whisper in her ear

"Don't even _think_ about trying anthing"

I walk out the door ready to find my girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cole's POV**

I went to our place first, Ali wasn't there. I called Ankh, Ali wasn't there. I called Nana, checked the gym, I even went in spirit form to Ali's old house, I called _my_ dad. My dad had also reminded me that we were getting 2 new slayers for our team, and that they were coming tomorrow.

Now it was 11:37, and I was still driving, she could honestly be anywhere.

 _But she had to go home some time right?_

I stop at Starbucks and get a Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappicuno, with extra sprinkles, then head home.

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

I park my roofless/doorless jeep in our driveway, I open the door and walk into the kitchen to throw out my Starbucks cup, I walk into the living room and see Ali passed out on the L-shaped couch, still dressed in her outfit from Hearts (even the shoes).

I walk to the front of the couch and kneel to we're eye level,

"Ali" I whisper shaking her shoulder slightly. Then I realize she reaks of alcohol,

 _Was Ali drinking?! Ali never drinks,_

"Come on Ali-gator" I say as I pick her up bridal style. She snuggles up against me, and mumbles something incoherent, burying her head in my chest, I laugh quietly.

I walk upstairs and gently place Ali on our bed, I unstrap her shoes and slip them off putting them in her closet next to my shoes. I take off my shirt and pants, tossing them into the laundry basket. I get in the bed with Ali and wrap my arms around her holding her to me, I bury my head in the crook of her neck,

"I love you Ali" I murmur "I love you so much"

Then I drift off to sleep, with _my_ Ali protected in my arms

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

I wake up to retching coming from the washroom, I groan as I get up from the bed, I walk over to the washroom, the door is open slightly and I see Ali kneeling in front of the toilet barfing, she's holding her hair up with one hand, stray hairs framing her face, and the other is gripping the edge of the toilet bowl. I walk in and take Ali's hair from her hand holding all of it back, I rub back soothingly. She leans back into me when she's done, I kiss her forehead as her eyes close, then she suddenly bolts upright and glares at me,

"Ali I-"

"Don't talk to me" She grumbles and stumbles to the sink and starts to brush her teeth.

I get up and follow her, I lean against the sink until she puts the tooth brush away, she's walks out of the washroom without even looking at me. I follow her out, she's at her closet looking through it

"Ali please I-"

"Am I on protrol tonight?"

"Wait what? Oh um No.. your training the newbies"

"Newbies?" She questions

"Not really new at the whole Zombie Hunting thing but like you know abilities, uh Slayer Fire, what it can do and stuff"

"Uh huh"

"Ali-"

"Move."

I step out of her way she walks to the washroom with a handful of clothes, she walks into the washroom and I hear the lock click.

 **Ali's POV**

I lock the door shut behind me, and sink to the floor, tears streaming down my face, I bite my lip to stifle the sobs, until one escapes and I can't stop the rest,

"He cheated on me" I whisper pulling my legs to my chest,

"He cheated on me" I repeat, crying harder, the boy that said he'd love me, the boy that said he cared, the boy that said he'd _fight_ for me, the boy that changed for me, the love of my life cheated on me.

"Ali.." Cole whispers through the door.

I sniffle, tears still falling down my cheeks "G-go away C-cole"

"I'm sorry" He whispers "So sorry"

I ignore him and stand up and wipe my tears away, crying won't solve my problems, I look at my reflection in the mirror; there's bags under my eyes, my eyes are red, and my cheeks are tear stained, my hair's knotted, basically I'm a mess. I sigh, then check the time 1:30 pm and start to get ready.

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{{:}**

I walk down the stairs from our bedroom wearing casual black shorts and a white tank top and a pair of running shoes . Cole is sitting at the table, (he's now wearing pants). I grab some pills from the cabinet to help with my headache, as I swallow the pills Cole looks at me,

"Ali, were you drinking last night?"

I open my mouth to reply but don't say anything, he knew I did, I couldn't lie to him, but what's the harm in answering?

"Yeah" I say

"Why?"

What's the harm in answering? Talking to him when you really don't want to, that's what.

"Why do you care, shouldn't you be off confessing your love to Juliana?" I growled

"Ali I care because I love you, I'm your _boyfriend,_ " He states

"Cole..." I whisper looking down, playing with the ends of my shorts. "Your-your not my boyfriend,"

"Ali." He says coming up to me. "I-

"You cheated on me" I look up at him still not meeting his gaze "You kissed Juliana right in front of me, what makes you think that's okay?"

"It's _not_ " He replies hurt evident in his voice, "Ali, sweetheart, let me explain" He looked at me pleading, taking my hand in his.

"No" I said, if he did I would be hurting myself all over again, "I can't" I whisper, shaking my head "Not again" I look into those violet orbs and... the world melts around us we're in Cole's gym, and I'm there with a boy around Cole's age maybe 20 and I'm hugging him, his face is blurry I can't see it properly, but it seems familiar in a odd way, I place a kiss on his cheek and I'm smiling.

Everything comes back into view, I give him a shaky smile "See, where not an _us_ anymore Cole"

"Ali, you know better than anyone not to trust the visions, that they don't always mean what we think"

"I'll see you at 7 Cole, have fun with Juliana"

With that I take me hand from his, and wake out the door, before I can leave Cole grabs my arm.

"But _I_ want an _us_ , Ali-gator, please hear me out"

"I don't." I lie, but if I said _I do too,_ I wouldn't able to walk away and well I have to, it's better for both of us. "I'll see you at the gym"

With that I walked away.

 **Cole's POV**

 _Ali's gone_

But I'm still going to fight for her, I promised I would and I will no matter what, forget the vision, forget Juliana, forget everything, I just have to get Ali back.

I hear my phone beep signaling a new text, I sigh and walk over to my iPhone 5s,

Gavin: How's our Ali

Me: My Ali, and she's fine, was hungover, but fine

Gavin: Ali?! Hungover?!

Me: Yes, hows Juliana?

Gavin: Idiotic, asshole, annoying as hell, can I go home?

Me: Lol sure

Gavin: Actually looks like I'm going to the barn.

Me: Y?

Gavin: Ali wants me to pick her up...

Me: Okay...

Gavin: Okay?

Me: Okay.

Gavin: Dude! stop recreating The Fault In Our Stars honestly, that was some sad shit.

I laugh putting phone in my pocket then go upstairs to find a shirt, time to talk to Juliana.

 **Ali's POV**

After buying a Bacon Biscuit Breakfast Sandwich and regular Medium Iced Coffee from Tim Hortons for Lunch, it was 3:00 I had to be at the barn at 7 for Training/Protol/ whatever else us Slayers do. I call Gavin and ask him for a ride to the gym, might as well drive my anger into fighting.

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Gavin tried to cheer me up on the ride there, he really did, but I wasn't really in the mood until he asked about my drinking festa last night.

I gasped "How in do you know about that?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out"

"Cole told you, didn't he?"

"That's besides the point, cupcake, now spill"

"You sound like a girl trying to get details about my sex life or something"

"Noted. Now tell me"

"There's is no way in hell I'm telling you" I shot back

"Yes ali-gator, but we're on _Earth_ so..." He looks at me with a smirk.

"Hey focus on driving!" I shout slapping his arm.

"Ow!" He grumbled, "I was just curious"

"No, you were annoying"

"Ali you really should forgive Cole" He says, changing the subject

"six beers, shot contest, some other stuff, it's kinda fuzy" I blurt

"WHAT?!" He shouts, I cringe

"Just-just drive" I say pointing in front of us. Of course he ignores me

"Does Cole know?"

"He doesn't need to know, and if you know what's good for you won't tell him" I glare at him

"Cupcake, are you threatening me, in my own car"

"Yup, you seemed shocked" I smirk

"Typical" He mutters under his breathe

"I'm not deaf Gavin! I can hear you"

"So? You seemed shocked" He says copying me.

"Copy Cat!" I shout sticking out my tongue

We're silent for a long time until Gavin says,

"Hey cupcake?"

"Uh huh"

"You love Cole right"

"Gav I really don't wan-"

"Just answer the question"

I hesitate, even though I already know the answer "I-yes" I whisper

"And he love you too you know, you can tell just by the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, that smile he gives you, it's reserved for you, he'd do anything for, _anything_ , he's crazy in love with you, you know that?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah" I whisper "He did, but I- he was lying, probably does that with every girl"

"Does what?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, good glory"

"Ali.. Just tell me"

"He... he made me feel like I was special, like I was everything to him, I was important, I was his one and only, his forever and always and... he was mine." I tell him, smiling at the end, tears blurring my vision.

"Ali... have you ever wondered why Cole made so many mistakes, it was 'cuz it was first time in love, and it was with you, he loved you with everything he was, and you were the only one that he's ever loved, _ever_ , he changed for you cupcake, he changed a lot, he'd die for you"

 _And me for him_

"At least let him explain what happened okay?"

"Yeah, maybe" I say looking forward. "For a someone who's never been in a relationship before you sure know a lot about them"

He shrugs "I observe"

I roll my eyes, he turns the corner and pulls up in the drive-way of Cole's barn.

"Thanks for the ride barbie," I say opening the door.

"Anytime cupcake" He says with a wink.

I roll my eyes, and step out of the car, and walk into the gym. I'm the only one here, Gavin had to leave to do something, not even Mackenzie is here. I smile to myself as I walk into the locker room , I grab the pink sports bar from my cuby and replace my white tank with it ( it was the middle of summer so of course it was burning outside).

I hop on the treadmill, plug in my headphones to my phone and set up a new playlist, I quickly check the time 3:15, 3 hours and 45 min until 7. I take a deep breathe then press the start button on the treadmill.

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Everyone started coming in at around 6:30, when I was practicing shooting, I was actually getting better.

I walked out of the sound proof room and see everyone's here, River and Chance included, I smile walking up to River, but then a hand grabs me roughly by the arm dragging me to the locker room. Once we the door was shut he pinned me against the wall, placing his hands on the wall beside my head, caging me in.

"Cole!" I shout, trying to duck under his arm, but he moves so I can't get out.

"Your not getting away until you hear me out"

"No just le-"

"Without interrupting me, understand?" He tells me with a raised eyebrow

"Fine" I grumble, looking away.

"About Juliana, first off IT WAS JUST A KISS!, second I know that even if it was just a kiss it was wrong, but it wasn't my fault an-"

"IT WAS MORE THAN A KISS" I shout "And even if it wasn't your fault somehow, then how, how? She kissed you, but _you_ caged her in, _you_ kissed her back, _you_ didn't pull away, you left me." I whisper the last part looking down .

"Ali" he says softly, tilting my chin up to look at him "I would _never_ leave you, Juliana... she-she has abilities, _Slayer_ abilities, she can change your emotions, she made me feel that way, the way I feel for you I felt for her"

"Cole that-"

"I'm not done Ali-gator" His says placing a finger on my lips, with a small smile.

"I know you probably don't forgive me, but I-I need you to trust me" He says nuzzling my neck, kissing the spot where my shoulder and neck meet.

"And I'm so, so, sorry Ali and-" He looks at me, "I- forgive me, please"

I cup his face in both my hands, his eyes dart down to my lips, I pull his face to mine "Yes" I breathe.

He crashes his lips into mine, I moan into his mouth, he picks my up and I wrap my legs around his waist, rubbing myself against him. He moans, kissing down my neck onto my shoulder, my hands, move under his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside, he starts to bite and suck my neck, I moan, tangling my fingers in his hair. "Cole, don't leave any marks" I mumble.

He chuckles, "No promises"

I moan as he bites down hard, he looks back up to me smirking, he leans to kiss me again, but I stop him " I want a proper explanation about Juliana later, got it?"

"Anything for you" He says.

"Now shut up and kiss me"

he laugh then give me a deep kiss, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, I tilt his head for deeper access "I love you" I moan as his hands dig into my hips, his thumb slipping under the waist band of my shorts. He-

Someone clears there throat from beside us, I pull away blushing, Cole places me on my feet and I look down, "I'm looking for Cole Holland" The man says

Cole kisses my cheek, "We'll talk later okay?" He says I nod still blushing from the embarrassment of getting caught, Cole on the other hand looks almost happy about it. I turn to go not looking at the man, I feel his eyes on me, before the door shuts I hear Cole say "She's mine" I smile and shut the door behind me.

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

I'm sitting in the middle of the sparing ring, well actually I'm sitting on Cole's lap as he makes the announcements,

"And we have a new member to our group, CONNOR!" Cole says gesture to where Connor is standing, "Connor's partner is coming next week to help as well" Cole adds. "Now as you know Ali will be here to train Connor, and watch the slayers bodies; tend to injuries if she must."

Everyone nods there aprrovala and I get up with Cole, Gavin comes over to me as Cole goes to talk to Frosty.

"Cole trusts you with Connor? alone" Gavin says nudging my shoulder.

"Uh huh" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"You guys back together?"

"Yeah" I say smiling

"So did my amazing councling advice work?"

"Uh yeah no"

"Meh, no one said it was good advice" He shrugs, and walks off to one of the chairs and sits down.

Cole is sitting in bean bag chair, I walk up behind him and kiss his cheek, "Hey" I whisper.

He turns his face to mine and I kiss him softly "mmmh Hey" He whispers once her pulls away,

"Uh Cole..." I say moving so I'm standing in front of him.

"Yes love?"

"I'm sorry I overeacted when you kissed Juliana, I should have let you explain, I shouldn't have acted the way I did and-

He stands up and silences me with a kiss, "Ali, I'm sorry, it was my fault" He says pulling away "You reacted the way any girl would have acted, but that's not important now, it's in the past, yes we still have to talk about it but not rigth now okay?"

"Okay." I say smiling, he smiles too, giving me a slow kiss.

I pull away grinning "Stay safe, "

"Always, espically when I have something valuable to come back to" He says winking

I laugh and push onto the bean bag, "Love you King Cole" I whisper bending down so where eye level.

He smiles at softly cupping my cheeks in his hands "I love you too my queen"

I give him one last kiss, then walk away as all the slayers seperate there spirit from from the bodies and the exit the barn, in there assigned pairs.

"So your names Ali huh?" Connor asks from behind me. I walk into the locker room and start fidling with stuff in my cubby.

"That's your real name, or is it a nickname?"

"Nickname."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"I'm 21"

"Good to know"

"So what's your real name princess?"

"Why does everyone say that" I mutter.

"Say what?"

"Nothing" I say turning around glaring at him.

This is the first time I've actually seen Connor clearly, he's has brown hair that looks like he's ran his fingers through it one too many times, he has mischiveous blue eyes, and has a smug chesire cat smile, almost like Gavin's

But his eyes softened when he looked at me, he gasp

"Alice"

"Connor" I breathe "How?.. Why are you here?"

 _Connor. Connor Bell. My brother_

"Why I'm I here, why are you here?"

"You left" I breathe "I have seen you in 9 years Connor because you left"

"I couldn't stay, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't I-"

"Actually right now I don't care" I say shouldering my way past him.

"Alice..."

"1. It's Ali now, 2. I said I. Don't. Care."

"Fine we'll talk about someting else princess" He replies

"Don't call me that" Why does everyone say that?!

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT BOY YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH!?"

"Oh, Cole? Yeah he's my boyfriend" I say with a smirk, without looking back at him as I wrap tape around my fists

"BOYFRIEND" He shouts "YOUR TO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND, HE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN CARE, HE'S USING YOU!"

"I'm _18,_ and we've been together for 2 years, we _live_ together, he _does care,_ more the you do and he's _not_ using me." I say calmly "Wanna spar?" I ask turning to him with a smirk

"Are you sure you can handle me, you probably hit like a girl"

"Well that's better then you can hit and thank you" I walk into the ring, gesturing him to follow.

He walks in and stands infront of me, his hands in fists in front of his face.

"Ready princess?"

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

By the time the Slayers came back Connor and I we're panting in the ring, he was smirking at me

"I...win" He panted

"It was... 4 to... 5 I could... have beat you.."

"Excuses, excuses" He taunts, stepping out of the ring

"Shut up" I mumble, following him out, still panting.

"Sour loser" He calls over his shoulder.

"You can be quiet!" I shout back.

Frosty is talking to Connor, when Gavin comes up to me

"I bet you just _love_ the new guy" He says sarcastically

"Yeah, he's just a ray of sunshine" I reply with equal sarcasm, they don't need to know about me and Connor's past, I'd tell Cole, I couldn't lie to him.

"Where's Cole?" I ask

"Umm I think he's in the locker room?" He says, more like asks,

"You are no help," I say wacking his arm.

"No problem Cupcake!" He calls

I walk into the locker room, and for once Gavin was right about something, Cole was by the sink shirtless cleaning a cut on his forehead.

"Hi" I say, warping my arms around his torso from behind, I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful" He smiles at me in the mirrior, I notice his cheek is brusied, his lip is cut and there's a huge slash across his chest, it's not that deep but streches diagonley from his shoulder down to his torso ending right above where my hands are.

"Cole, what happened?"

"Oh that... uh" He rubs the back of his neck, looking down "It's nothing, really"

"It looks like something to me" I reply rinsing a cloth under water,

"Really Ali nothing to worry about"

"Uh huh" I say starting to wipe the dry blood away, "Spill"

"I uh kinda got hit by a tree and uh.. then fell on some gravel and scarped myself in a attempt to get up uh... there was a partically sharp rock"

I burst out lauphing "You walked into a tree, fell and now there's- there's a scar across your chest!" I clutch stomach.

"It's not that funny" He grumbles, pulling his shirt back on

I can't reply because I'm laughing so hard, I actually snort a bit

Cole chuckles shaking his head "Your adorable" He starts to leave the locker room.

"Where you going?" I ask, still giggling

"Home"

"Wait your my ride" I shout after him, running out of the room,

"Then hurry up" He calls over his shoulder. I catch up to Cole and right before we leave I hear Connor say

"See you later Princess"

I ignore him and hop into Cole's car, grinning.

 **{:}{:}{:}**

Once we get home, Cole turns the Wii on and starts to play Mario Cart, I go upstairs and take a quick shower, then look for my pj's, which are all dirty apparently, I sigh and turn to Cole's drawers, looking for something to wear for bed, I choose one of his hoodies that says HOLLAND in big white letter on the back with 74 below it. The sweater falls down to a little over half my thigh, I grab some shorts from my drawer and slip them on underneath, I walk downstairs into the kitchen and make some mirowave popcorn, I sit on the couch next to Cole and watch as he finishes the third lap, which he places 2nd. He turns to me and grins

"Love your sweater," He brushes his lips against mine

"Can I join" I ask when pulls away

"Sure, think you can beat me?"

"I know it" He laughs and pecks my cheek then adds me I choose Yoshi as my character, while he chooses Lugi, we pick our cars, and I choose the rainbow road track,

"Ready to loose Holland?"

"To you? Never"

"1...2...3...GO" We both shout, shooting down the track, and then guess what? Cole falls off the track!

"How's that win looking now Holland" I tell him

"Not fair, King Boo pushed me"

"My care cup's empty"

He bursts out laughing "Care cup?"

"Silence peasent" I shout

"Anthing for my Queen"

I blush slightly, and start my second lap on 8th place, but Cole's in 10th.

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}**

"I win again!" I shout stiking my tounge out at Cole

"Because I let you" He replies kissing my forehead

"You owe me something" I state

"Why" He asks with a raised eyebrow turning the Wii off

"Because I won, unlike you who lost" I pick up the empty popcorn bowl and bring it to the kitchen and start washing it.

"You look really sexy in that sweater" He says changing topics, I blush, suddenly finding the sink very interesting.

"About your prize, I can think of a couple things" he says kissing down my neck, I turn around and crash my lips into his tangling my fingers into his hair.

He picks me up and and I wrap my legs around his waist, he preses me against the wall his fingers gripping my waist under the sweater. I moan into his mouth,

"Let's go upstairs" He says pulling away, I nod licking my lips. He walks upstairs with my legs still wrapped wround him, while I kiss acroos his jaw line, he opens the door and places me on the bed gently, kissing me deeply, his tounge entering my mouth, I moan as he yanks my sweater off me, kissing down my body, he takes off my bra, and I yank off his shirt,

"Your so beautiful Aligator" He says kissing my chest "I love you so much"

"I love you too, " I whisper "I love you so much"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali's POV**

"Morning Ali" Cole says kissing my forhead, my eyes flutter open and I see Cole kneeling on the floor infront of the bed.

I yawn, "Where are you going" I mumble

"My dad wants to talk to me about some things, want to come?"

"I wanna sleep" I grumble, reaching to pull the blankets around me, and I realize they've fallen to my waist, I flush criminson when Cole starts staring.

"Stop it" I mutter crossing my arms over my chest.

He places a soft kiss on my lips, I kiss him back gently. He pulls away pulling blankets up over my shoulders.

"See you later Aligtor" He says, standing up with a small smile.

I close my eyes snuggling into the pillow, "In a while *yawn* crocodile"

I hear the door shut before I fall asleep again

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

 **Cole's POV**

I open the door to Ali's and I house, I kick off my shoes, and grab a can of Coke fromt the fridge. I go upstairs to see Ali's curled up in a ball under the blankets, I smile softly, and go sit beside her on the bed, I grab my phone to check for new texts or calls, there's a text from Frosty,

F: Hey man, the girls wanna go 2 the beach bronx gavin Connor agreed to come. U coming w/ ali?

Me: Sure dude, when r we going?

F: We'll be there at 1 to pick U guys up B ready, oh and bring ur surf board.

I check the time first 10:00am then I reply

Me: No prob, C U l8er

F: K l8er

I put my phone away and grab my swim shorts, and a white tank top, and a towel, then I hear my phone beep again, I pick it up , the message is Frosty.

F: DID U KNOW CONNOR HAS A GF?!

Me: I know. She's the other slayer that's coming to help. She coming w/ us?

F: No shes coming l8er, chase and kenz are busy at river's

Me: K C U then man

F: C ya

I go into the washroom to take a shower, before going to wake up Ali.

 **Gavin's POV**

I woke up, a girl was next to me sleeping the blanket only covering her arse. I look her over, her long olive toned legs, her round ass, her full breasts, full lips, long curly black hair fanned out arcoss the pillow. I usually don't bring girls home, but I think I'm going to be keeping her for a while, I'll have to ask, but in all fairness she did seem to enjoy herself last night.

I hear my phone beep on the night stand, I reach over and unlock it, there's a message from Frosty

F: Kat wants to go to the beach, bronx and reeve are on board. Going to ask connor and cole, hbu wanna come? You can bring jacyln.

Jacyln and I dated for 3 months, a little after Ali got her memory back, then she broke up with me because I acted like I didn't care, I hardly took her on dates, and apperantly I acted like she was just another girl I was trying to get in bed. Then on new years, we were drunk, I told her I missed her, that I cared, that I'd change, when the ball dropped, we kissed. We were together again for 5 months, then she broke up with me again, she said that if I said I was going to change, it needs to happen before she gives me another chance, and I know what your thinking, _no_ I didn't sleep with another girl, I just keep checking them out, I mean how could I resist. Yes I know Jace was my girlfriend, and she was the best girlfriend ever, it just wasn't working. I've tried calling her, the one time she actaully picked up she said she needed some time before getting back together, she needed to _think_ about it, she sounded rushed too, I haven't heard from her since.

Me: Sure bro, just me tho

F: Hey no prob, bring you surfboard, we'll be there at 1

Me: K see u then

F: See u then.

 **Ali's POV**  
I wake up to running water in the washroom, I yawn and stretch, before getting out of bed. I wince a little at the small pain, I was a bit sore from last night. I walk into my walk-in closet, looking for something to wear, I didn't hear the washroom door open, or Cole's footsteps behind me. He wraps his arms around my bare waist kissing my cheek,

"How do you feel?" He asks lightly

I turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck "A little sore, rather then that fine" I pause for a moment before saying "Thanks for letting me sleep"

"No problem love," he says smiling "How does a day at the beach sound?"

Cole has only taken me once, the beach was small, usually empty, but it was so much fun, we hadn't gone again, we just hadn't had time I guess, also last time I got milk shake in Cole's hair.

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide.

His smile grew "Really" He repiled, kissing my forehead. "Frosty, Bronx, Kat, Reeve, and Connor are going to be there"

"Yes!" I cheered "Now go" I say, shooing him out, "I need to get ready"

"You should be nicer to people you know"

"Says the one who _likes_ scaring people" I can't help but smile as I turn to look for my bikini top

"Tsk Ali, not my fault I'm so badass, some peopel actually find it attractive" I look over my shoulder and see him wink at me. I roll my eyes, and blush a little.

"Yeah like who?" I reply, turning back to the rack of clothes

"I can think of a few people" Cole says grabbing my wrist, spinning me towards him, I gasp, then he kisses me hard, I moan, moving my fingers into his hair. He pulls back, "You need to get ready, I'll be in the kitchen." Then he walks out

 **{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

I walk downstairs in a white shirt, with a pineapple on it, with navy blue, white, and turqiouse stripped shorts that have little anchors all over them, there were part of my swimsuit. Underneath my shirt I had my bikini top, it was turqiouse with a black piece in the middle.

"Is that bacon?" I ask Cole, grinning as I walk into the kitchen, placing my beach bag on the counter.

"Uh huh," He replies looking over his shoulder at me from his spot at the stove, yeah, Cole can cook and he's really good at it too.

I grab my plate from the counter as he places an omelette and some bacon on it,

"Well thank you, Chef" I giggle

"Your welcome, princess" He replies with a grin

I hit his arm playfully "Don't call me that"

"Fine. Your welcome, her ulgliness" He chuckles as I giggle

"That's better" I say digging into my food.

Cole laughs before walking out of the kitchen. I finish my breakfast, when my phone rings, there's no caller ID

"Hello" I anwser

"Ali Bell, what a pleasure"

"Juliana" I growl "What do you want"

"Oh sweetie," She saya with sugar sweetness "You know what I want. I want what's rightfully mine. Cole"

"He's not an object" I reply, through gritted teeth

"See you don't understand," She said "I don't care what _you_ think, Cole's _mine_ "

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"I just want to tell you to be ready, your life is about to become a living hell, no one will be able to help you, not your nana, not your stupid sister" I clench my teeth "Not your friends, not your brother, and definetly _not_ Cole"

"Don't you _dare_ call my sister stupid, or else you'll be dead before tomorrow. Emma was a better human being then you'll _ever_ be, and still is, as for threating me, get your life in order before calling me and trying to tell me what to do, Cole well never be with you, you know why? Because your still that disgusting, annoying 14 year old girl, that tried to kill me, and all his friends."

"You motherfu-"

"Bye Juliana" Then I hang up, Cole walks back in.

"Who was that?" He asks a bit distracted by his phone.

"Juliana"

His head snaps up "What did she say" He asks through clenched teeth

"I'll tell you later, it.." I shake my head "It wasn't that important"

"Okay, I trust you" He looks back down at his phone, "You ready to go, Connor and everyone might come early to pick us up"

"Connor?" I ask, getting up to put my plate in the sink

"Yeah, why?" he asks, still looking at his phone

 _I should tell him,_

"Uh, Cole" I say

"Yes sweetheart"

"I need to tell you something..." I pause "About uh Connor"

He looks over at me "Did he do anything to you?" he looks concerend, and a bit mad "If he laid a hand on you, I swear-"

"No no no" I rush out "He didn't hurt me," My throat feels dry, I swallow hard " Con-connor is my b-brother" I sutter ringing my hands together. "H-he left me, and Emma, and mom and dad, when he was 12, I was 9. He went to grandma's house, on my dads side, we-we never really saw him a lot, and suddenly he's back. I don't know, I just.." I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Ali," He starts coming walking to me and giving me a hug, his size dwarfing me, he rests his chin on the top of my head "It's okay, I'm glad you trust me, I can tell that this is important to you, and probably not the hppiest of stories, but how about we save the details for later, I don't want it to ruin our day at the beach."

I nod, hugging him back, "Cole?" I ask after while

"Yeah?"

"D-don't tell the others, I really don't want them to know"

"No problem ali-gator, this we'll be our little secret" he teases

I laugh quietly, looking up at him,

"Your so beautiful" He whispers, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I blush lighlty and look down. I rarley felt beautiful, but when he's looking at me like that, I do feel beautiful.

"After 2 years of being together you still make me blush"

He chuckles "I'm glad my charm hasn't worn off"

He pulls me closer to him, leaning in slowly, his lips slightly grazing mine, I close my eyes, aching for his lips against mine,

"I love you" He whispers, he's about to kiss me,

"Awwww, your guys are so cute!" Frosty gushes, sarcastically

"How did you get in here!?" Cole asks, as I cross my arms over my chest glaring at the inturder.

"You gave me your spare key" Frosty says, holding up the key.

"I don't even know why I did that" Cole says facing palming

"Yes well you did so hurry up, the rest of them are waiting"

I grab my beach that has Cole and I's towel's, sun screen, and my hat. I walk to the door, slipping on my white flip flops.

"Wait!" Cole yells running off. He comes back with a red surfboard in hand.

He high fives Frosty, before walking out, I follow after him.

"You know how to surf?" I ask, as we walk towards the car

"Course I do," He says looking back at me " It's part of my manly manliness" he winks

I let out an unattarctive snort, he looks back at me giving me funny look, then smirks,

"Your too adorable for words you know that?"

I laugh running past him into the SUV. Kat and Reeve attack me with hugs,

"Tell us everything that happened" Kat squeals

"You've ingnored us all day yesterday" Reeve adds

Us girls are sitting in the back, Gavin, Connor, and Cole are in the middle. Frosty is driving and Bronx has shot gun.

As we make our way to the beach, I tell Kat and Reeve everything that happened


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdb04fc63855bbcca1de2dbb9c4d6b14"We're almost at the beach. I told Kat and Reeve everything that happened, they of course siding with me, for most parts. Now we're laughing in the back seats of Frosty's SUV, while the boys have been giving us weird looks. Cole and Connor seem to be getting along well, they actually talked to each other for a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bd44e8bdd7abe7e19c94a921eacb1bd""Guess what guys" Frosty shouts, turning down the radio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e045d901da8030221a56d9236d399376""Your an asshole?" Gavin asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7431aa9406fcb60b70169dc743af9fb2""No" Frosty says, turning to glare at him, before looking back at the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ba182d44e230fddf6fcb87d99ca1ffe""When I went to go pick up our em style="box-sizing: border-box;"favourite /emcouple" He continues, with sarcasm "They were having a very secretive moment"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61700efef28e567aa6f023bb2315ff9b"My cheeks flush,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578e7148eb6d3b03640ce2a32f2a2b16"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he wouldn't/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0650a1a461c9819c42d2d5e17db7077""Really?!" Kat squeals "You didn't tell us!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc46f79730bff1687e24564a3a445b7""YOU CAUGHT THEM SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Gavin shouts, I wince, and Connor looks repulsed, Cole is smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ed2ce2cc801ffc2b5b2d7e05e40ccc""Um no" Frosty says "I said secretive not sexual"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec34464fccb5aac63a5d4b4acd31aaa7""Spill" Reeve says hitting my arm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3208c470aea1dcb5c0ccaec75d262e""ugh" I moan, letting my head fall into my hands/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b731f2dc7c748a147f88240d1280c828""Tell us!" Kat says, looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a584de29f6a8c6526c025996fe6800c5""Ah let me" Frosty smirks, "Big bad Cole, and precious princess Ali, have a little secret"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c9bbee19174031273894a07c78d188""Exactly" Cole interrupts "A em style="box-sizing: border-box;"secret/em, meaning you guys don't need to know,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ece15bfef1470b149bd68ab0c7f34a5""Precious princess? Dude, I'm none of those I've got more of a sexy warrior thing going on" I say in a serious tone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d53ad67589ef57a389594d5498b3450""Whatever I wasn't done" Frosty says, "Anyways, the point is, I heard them talking about Connor. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71df6723efc0e7df44e4b3088f5f2b62""No!" I protest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0583539e0f784851aa7bd8173a0b844b""Yes" Frosty argues/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="025cf203be612885e15c9f1f0b1301da""Nu-uh"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796b53d02994477f4f6c09b93f352716""Uh-huh!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="648039e6e29b2c92bf1a27a20943e424""SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Bronx roars turning to glare at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b29c8612524f95644d2ed262e11a2ba""He started it" I mumble/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f9f9e3486a96c5a60d47d02c9b4bf7""We're here!" Kat screams, face pressed up against the window/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d3799026fbea745b365ee5ab7ef203""Calm down Kitten" Frosty chuckles/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0350cc38f96f45a7578d8a7af1ff8a4d"She's bouncing in her seat as we park. Kat's the first out, crushing Connor in the process. I giggle quickly follow her, Reeve right behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29886d69ff3cd1579e8d10c264fa16c""Ow!" Connor says, rubbing his head as he steps out, followed by Cole and Gavin. Bronx and Frosty are getting there things out of the trunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de8bbcc59c6ba354914776dbafbb7c7"Cole pulls off his shirt, he's only in his low hanging red swim trunk,his perfect V showing, I can't help but stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70d1e111fb9b17f3180a023245ac3586"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He has the body of a frickin god/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18282daede4451a283e8eb0846611fa""Ali can you help, and not stare at Cole for once?" Bronx calls, Cole looks in my direction smirking, our eyes meet and the world disappears. It was the same vision as before, except this time I could see the person who was hugging me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2a1bbb41f2fdde326dc9d6bc040b2a"It was Connor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb67b442f1598efe15e8571b2175799"He looked down at me and smiled, "You kn-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8e5032ee49f90910a61198b762b5a2a""What's up with them"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16acd829a5392be7df43bbe080969ac2"The vision dissolves , and we're standing by Frosty's car again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a76255ccdb79e9a9c998441b295e28c""Ow!" I hear Connor exclaim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83979c30db7d1b43df107ff2d29f16e2""You can't inturrpet them like that" Gavin says smacking his arm again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a248a7e15ddb38d651b7b44a83bae450""What didem style="box-sizing: border-box;" I /emdo?" Connor asks, rubbing his arm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebad9f074ba4ac2294f0126a6b53c2b4""They were having a vision!" Frosty says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d41f6eae959504105f46b6231ecb68""Uh a what"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb1209dfdd8edc55a4b01100834fe619""A nothing" I say moving past them to the trunk, there was no way that vision was coming true, it couldn't, I wouldn't forgive Connor. Ever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae7690c9ff25a0f6fce1c8724c884537""Tell ya later" Bronx tells Connor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c173abcbe11ea6669eee0eb1273170"I grab Cole's surfboard and hand it to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a3e60e408bb6aff9448899f865789f""Thanks" he says, smiling softly "Don't let the vision get to you" he whispers in my ear. I nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d61cbe23c27f3866b489cd2a7e13a5b5"We began to walk to the beach. I lay my violet and dark blue towel on the sand, placing my beach bag on it. Cole tosses me his discarded shirt, I catch it stuffing it into the beach bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb00eec78704d6831c377277e7b779d""Hey Ali" Gavin calls from behind me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f67aef43047b3e2726c488ee1680f962""Yeah" I say turning around. Gavin's wearing grey swim shorts, grinning at me holding a bottle of sunscreen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161527b7765a3d70be8e4e52a785b801""Care to get my back" he asks with a smirk,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="282d40c682f913464a2febbfa17d7bd5""Nope" I say popping the 'p'. I turned back around, Cole's behind me setting out his towel beside mine. He looks up at me, flashing me a quick smile, before running off to talk to the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c095b6b1cdf5d0122ed5340be9b35e0c"Reeve comes up beside me, "Ready?" she asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb729fa9686fb40fb80dd61f8f4151a8"I nod then realize, "What about Kat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6127a22dc937ab1c139e9f37db41b5c""Talking to Frosty"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6875f436d00f1c9d8ea905ccd966285b"I look over at them and laugh when I see there 'talking' is actually kissing each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1577a69dca08c40eaab9db78144564""Let's go" I say when Reeve giggles, taking my arm and dragging me into the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23865f768ecec0d7e2d9ae4fc3c697d3""Wait" I say yanking my arm out of her grasp/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="500dfd55cfd2c9534f79bee51a3c7ecb""What?" She asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fe0311de37df3a5edc339f3ca0c9bd"I pull off my shirt, revealing my turquoise bikini top, with a black piece in the center./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0c273898b9d044b5bdfe635267149dd""Come on" I say running past her, throwing my shirt on my towel. We run into the water, then being the graceful being I am, I trip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7d431d829ad6bcf626f95276d2d4728""It's freezing" I hiss, standing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d01c5d99c0077c18c76af8d7dd481d7"I hear Reeve laughing running past me, I run after her. but then have a idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eca6ea8dfe1fbf8c2dcb0d2baa0d2bf"Cole's back is to me, he's talking to Gavin, there not that far out, about waist deep. Ii grin running up to him as quietly as possible, Gavin see's me I quickly put a finger to my lips, he gives a discreet nod, and keeps talking to Cole. I jump onto Cole's back, forcing my weight on him, he stumbles, then Gavin pushes him over again and he falls in the water, he doesn't let go of me so I go in with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903b0ac66950baf1cf00945fa480418f"He falls on his stomach, before I let go of him standing up, gasping for air. Then something grabs my ankle and I fall. Again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fecf5bab8cea744ecfe6e9995ac6427e"We both come back up for air, everyone else is laughing, and Frosty and Kat have joined us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242d7a88d6c00d16070e356c5dfe4c11"I groan rubbing my head,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db6b628e7e5b58e400e419a60972f9b""Oops"' Cole says shrugging. I stick my tongue out at him. He ignores me and looks at Connor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b96839e68bb25b00061675b31ee66383""You know how to surf?" He asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7264572059b1908da41b50a8ccdecaa2"Connor nods, "My board is on the beach,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1203053dafdde63f9189711e38aaa9af""Let's go get them" Bronx says running ahead. The boys run after him, racing to get there first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ddd040a590a8add77aad0fbf9a755a""You guys are just leaving me here?" Reeve calls. Bronx looks back at her, then turns around running back. "I'm gunna lose because of you baby" He says panting. Reeve giggles before hopping onto his back, and they race through the water towards the sand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db3920774d9d1b444859cb8fc922f75"I groan as I run after them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ef6397ef4ff22a635c13d4cb4ba923c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="46aecdee67326af6d6611390c142ad16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TIME LAPSE TO THAT NIGHT AFTER HUNTING FOR Z'S/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb20aa666c11182fbd2cf88d2a6111a"I wake up panting, and sweating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30754526335413ff38688e6176e70742"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where am I?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2c5627c290b91eac7d5cc4260033b8f"The events of last night return to me, I remember teaching Connor about slayer fire and what it can do, and then we practice shooting our guns, then everyone came back, we talked for a bit before heading home. I was exhausted and so was Cole so we both went to sleep right away. I look beside me quickly and realize Cole's not there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8e8699f901802a15eaa0856b6d2cda""Cole?" I whisper tears trailing down my face. I look around the room but there's no sign of Cole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e777258d1bf1c8b392f861f1c83e353b"I kick the covers off me, and hop out of the bed. I walk down the stairs 2 at a time, and hear voice from the couch. I run into the living room, and see Cole on the couch watching Netflix. He turns and looks at me, I run into his arms crying as he hugged me tight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d4cf97e8c5dd2ce4f758ef67a318161""Y-you're here" I cried into his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3589db1089e1accd7e9cfb434ee994ee""Of course I'm here Ali-gator, " He whispers, running a hand through my hair "I'd never leave you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f1502d06e0297160f19e58b4ba11fb5"He pulls away from me to look at me, he cups my cheeks in his hands, moving his thumb to brush the tears away, "Nightmare?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8deab4d5c36578cfaf4a64968c84fff9"I nod. Even though it's been 4 months since Anima captured me span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/n: Read the bold at the end, tis important)/span, and tested me I still get nightmares, even if there not that often./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd5a324419e9826be35d7f6c77ac93a"He pulls me into another hug and kisses my hair, "Wanna talk about it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="549c7ac6cd60417dda2f1597def04dc9"I shake my head, he smiles at me softly, wiping stray tears away "Wanna watch a movie to take your mind off it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ce5c3a4691c7bff2685cf004a2646d""S-sure" I say, he grins, wrapping an arm around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder curling up on the couch next to him, he wraps a blanket around us and starts the movie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8e7e9a8a59896f6b9e649ba2b50d3d3"He leans down and whispers in my ear "I'm never going to leave you baby, your stuck with me forever"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22cf76bb6820cfb50bb4f2a0803bbe61""Perfect" I murmur into his chest, " I'd rather die then let you leave me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0591b73c94ea8a64f4919103c1a83fc""Ali..." He says softly "If-if I did die, for whatever reason" I look up at him fast and start shaking my head, "I don't want you to stop living because of me, not just in the physical sense, but I-I want you to move on. I don't want you to live in the past, what we have, our love, it can never be broken" He looks at me sadly "You know that more then anyone Ali-gator. If I died before we were old, don't let that ruin your life okay, you can do great things Ali, you can help so many people. Me dying can't stop you from following your dreams, it can't stop you from living your life, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1829da475723000bde1ef13056293a20"I nod new tears falling onto my cheeks, "O-okay"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb3c0e4ad412949facb5bb7f9580823""Promise me Ali-gator"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7918c8dc3147e8d3bf9e3a4584c23d06"I pause for a moment, can I promise him? Promise I'll move on, promise that I'll accept living life without him? "I-I can't" I whisper " I can't promise you a promise I can't keep, plus" I attempt a smile "You're not going die, not when you have me to live for. I'm awesome"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aff7798d6be46ce20fb0f3312f29847b"He barks out a laugh, a tear rolls down his cheek, he presses his forehead against mine "Okay ali-gator, only because of your valid excuse"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb4f1ab770c5fda07a895c65f5323a6"I chuckle as he wipes the tears from my cheek "You've got to stop crying," He mutters "Or else we're never going to finish the movie" He smiles at me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="816995e7720cde5fe3d73fbfef1c5f21""You were crying too" I argue smiling back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6fca6319eaab9ba62b47560fcb2226""No, my eyes were sweating"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0dd695fffaa48d18b6076e46db7b13"I laugh wiping the rest of my tears, "Why would your eyes sweat"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7f46690f6c6fa723e296a2b7c7deb31""Because I'm looking at something hot" He says smoothly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a43dbd23a591a79cfb2f97e2e317815a"I laugh again "Not your best, we must be getting stale"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0095cd0fdb111710b4b280f4b447f290""Okay" He muses sitting back looking at me intently, then smirks "How do you spell 'me?'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89187993546d9d9be8c71ab70f70938f"Um.. "M-e"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc1a15b48bb3cebb0d90de14ad96389""You forgot the D" he smirks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f8e26d1700bc8fc710dd9541c0b7ca""There is no D in me" I gasp, knowing were this was going/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79d2c90436ce1d9a06c9ff1b22aea1b7""Not yet there isn't" He winks "See gator, still amazing as ever"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acac77ea0aa3ecd05075f3eb8687c332""Hahaha very funny. Bet Gavin came up with it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ecab24558c80debead02ed24abeebde""Let's just watch the movie" He pulls me to his side again kissing my forehead, I snuggle against him, "Thanks Cole" I whisper, he doesn't say anything just smiles at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318f583cb53c65b2edc21ef2e91a4f4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="735fe12e44b0bbc72b8686eb95ed9fdf"I wake up to voices in the kitchen, I'm still on the couch a blanket is wrapped around me and there's a pillow under my head, I yawn getting up. I stretch walking into then kitchen, I see Frosty, Gavin, Bronx, and Cole making breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2c4b40b42e9bc6f0eb31139abbe2648"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Frosty POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="610203ea8654440cb9fdecd7f9d79c03"Ali walks into the kitchen yawning, we all stand still staring at her "What's up guys" says yawning again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="169417539ab36122e899a317c02b4773""Well..." Gavin starts. Ali blinks then her eyes widen "What are you even doing here?!" She asks looking at all of us, her eyes settle on Cole, glaring at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869bfc660ce5d342980229af57256595"I smirk, "Think your girlfriend's mad at you" I turn back around and flip the pancakes I'm cooking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb38f07d9e54cbaf2bbb52e6316ac1e"I look over my shoulder at Cole, who hasn't moved from where he's mixing the pancake batter "The guys came over when you were asleep last night, you know boys night out, the girls we're going to pick you up for the girl's night but I told them you were sleeping and not to bother you, the guys convinced there girlfriends not to come, and uh they got drunk, cuz Gav brought beer and stuff, they stayed the night" He shrugs then looks over at her, "Don't I get a good morning kiss" He asks playfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9e49cb1877a226e2edeb2753047cd05""Yeah how about no"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a71305cd20a994b840c44db5dbb9666""What about me?" I ask with a smirk, she grins at me, walking over to me and kisses me on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc4bbc891d097dbbd9d18f0c32b4b801""Morning Frosty"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dccdf392da460bb90286cd12bc9f8b92""Morning Ali" I grin,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6674c4ddd3bd3af6aac6b9d6c2590f36""Thanks Ali-gator" We look over at Cole who cracks his knuckles "Now I have to murder my best friend"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b204b6c1c95c0457a9efe57dd4f656b""Make some pancakes for me, I want strawberry in mine" Ali announces sitting down at the table, ignoring the death threat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec55027657db19702066588d0ab1ce2e""Why do we have to make the pancakes?" I ask/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6beed59f885caa4ade737c12a4470a""Because" She shrugs like it's no big deal " I'm me and your you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39fa36121f85c666b96893c73939562c""Meaning?" Bronx asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a921f8c8ef76e3b8f8dcc5eddae1c90""Meaning: I'm amazing, like dude have you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"seen /emme? and your guys are simply not" She fluffs her hair "A fault many have but alas I don't"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b939df2a451a86207e64ada9aea381db"Bronx scoffs, "How does Cole put up with you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869fc2b8a5f2291e24dad13a10105f8f"She flips him off "Because he knows that I'm the greatest thing that's ever happened to him that's how"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f10134e5d0e8b666384a71e6368120""Took the words right out of my mouth Ali-gator" Cole calls, Ali grins and goes up to him placing a kiss on his cheek, before looking back at the rest of us "Pancakes people come on!" She says, before sitting back down, "Honestly where's good help when you need it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae58613e26937c29d1c96d8f291ade90"Cole laughs shaking his head as he pours the batter on the stove./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08e65e019748f54057f66c950747387""Up my ass" I say, and she gives me the finger. I just set her pancake in front of her shaking my head, "Manners Ali, learn to use them"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a485f86e68b331f6dc36eb1a3d9a3d47""Frosty, The Ice Man himself" She takes a bite of pancake "Made pancakes forem style="box-sizing: border-box;" moi /em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ead43f384da95aa8eb7fa3f6d821a3c""Next guys night is at my place" I say there's shouts of agreement through out the room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28ba217e95cc1aebfadab3ba2b9b4ed4""Actually..." Bronx starts "Me and Reeve got a house"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6605f325d117581129041b4821c5c73c""Yes!" Gavin shouts "For sure!" He asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fcedb4cf581bb9be5ba544086a57316""Yeah" Bronx says "It's huge! and guess what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047ab99f90e1e27e6dfebfa3af6121d0""What?" Cole says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc4e97c7938813e95363eba4e9d78235""It's for all the Slayers!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e4e5b0b909cfe76053a79413131711"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b7493a5e37ceb3e0f4c3f4c1071e94"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IMPORTANT/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1b33c17ed793268fadda3d58c1357fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"so here's some stuff you need to know/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48fe26842db21375226ee27fdf73c8e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I FINISHED A MAD ZOMBIE PARTY YESTERDAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd1f70d7285b637a9e14ec0b57e17ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"For my fanfic just to clear somethings up is the stuff below/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1b7024117b0a49f4442482e6c1c420c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1: Ankh's dead, he left most of his wealth and possessions to Reeve, and 1 million dollars to the rest of the Slayers/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac714bde114e4ddfdc3716eaed8610c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2. It's has NOT been 2 years since Queen of Zombie hearts but 4 months; ages are the same I just made a mistake/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45bbf5b1b133cd1eaf0a47e2850dcabe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3. I'll slowly be adding bits and pieces of Mad Zombie Party to this like the House and stuff, when being described I'll but an a/n saying same as in book #4/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="040e136129290c84c748e20cabf3cd74"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"4.I can only write on the weekends basically and I'm so sorry I'm trying to update soon though; I have big plans for this fanfic/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1cdd3da99609df0ab416db2090d0b97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"5. Thanks for everyone and anyone who has been reading it means a lot and I'm sorry for not updating in over a month, I'm trying!/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b79b948f92277be1d1c9bb5272a084f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ali-gator POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e34cab1697c6133a1fc1cf0dabeba3""All of us?" I ask incredulously/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8bdbee8956a43554bd393df4207eec1""Well.. yeah. Reeve should be telling the girls this morning"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51e8409245894a95010fd353f971c88c""Yes!" I jump out of my seat grinning like an idiot/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="028b5f323c71fa2b620134c65d1db2d5""What about Connor?" Gavin asks. Oh yeah, Connor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1d5a5cd8a23e4f222c0a30425e0faf"I see Cole look at me with concern, I bite my lip looking at Bronx for an answer. "Yeah him too, and his girlfriend,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73825e3f98b212ffec90872ae00e66e3"All the guys high-fived, I guess they really liked Connor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94062dab562d9ee0fc18702d7b44b63""When his girlfriend coming?" I ask quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2658351b0a8103362a1ecad26b05f48f""In about 15 maybe 10?" Cole says, "He was here last night, then left when the rest of us started heading to bed, he said he was going to pick her up this morning, we told him to come over when he did,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da73e3d83447699e23e5e9fa2b33d851"I nod, then turn to go and change, might as well look presentable,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca2cec974480b7a0dcc9de78c437a4d""Oh and they already know about the house" Bronx says to the others,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="48c5edff1768c998b6ee0783bcfa5116"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de3f38cb3af14a1e6e25dc806504d7d"The doorbell rings just as I walk out of the washroom in a plain blue shirt, black leggings, and black lace up combat boots. Cole is standing by the dresser putting on a shirt, he looks over his shoulder at me and smiles,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c7209fbb6b2756fe43ccec2e04b7d9""Hey beautiful" he says walking over to me, giving me a peck on the lips,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281321e893d26ac14522f8f134dbc140""Hey" I replied not meeting his gaze,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af89f33d1b2f1271ea73bdb30065a415""We should talk about the Connor thing, he told me a bit yesterday, but I want to hear it from you" Cole said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1c8585c95de33151ceb66a4f312b77b"I looked at him and nodded, "Later today?" I ask looking at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c86f4ffd348e5abbefa9e39c16134837""Yeah" He said smiling, he kissed me again quickly smiling, I smiled back as he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae81567efb85947ced307cb00f623e9""Guys this is Chloe" We hear from downstairs, we enter the room and there's a a girl standing beside Connor, Chole, his girlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a365279eb618dc6892d240b8baa26431"Chloe smiles at us and waves, I smile back, "I'm Ali, Cole's girlfriend" I look at Cole, who's staring at Chloe with wide eyes, "Chole" He gasps then runs over and hugs her, "Cole!" She squeals/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74361485272e163ba44028172b36c3f9"Am I missing something?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2459bc1b953ed7f5e9085db8a04de9c0""Oh my god, I haven't seen you in like 5 years!" Cole hugs her again, "You look so different!" Chloe says,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90bf348c4f42dccc14bae7f60356619""Guys..." Gavin says "Care to explain?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1a596ddc987e77c95ee2aedaf2d09f2""Oh guys, Chloe and I dated about 5 years back, I was 16 and Chloe was 15 when we broke up" Chloe giggles and nods, "We dated for about 5 months 6 maybe?" Cole nods and grins back at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd32c6aee5dc0545f0e08279e10862e"Another ex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ef15d6a9f6fd6236a382132054879a"Cole is smiling and looking at Chloe as she greets the other guys, she reaches me and smiles giving me a hug, I hug her back returning her smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f77b42fde23e7c633d8b60b92d3bcee"I could deal with another ex, girls are always eyeing my man, Have I gouged out there eyes? No I haven't. As long as it's not another Veronica I can deal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e3f4159600afa9f0f9e646f3828a5e""Ali, love, why don't you go show Chloe upstairs, spend some time together" He walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss, I smile as he pulls back "Do you guys want some snacks first?" I ask. See calm. No urges to kill her, unlike Veroncica, who was a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*bleeping* *bleep*/em and so much more/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a12f124b8914cba5f0d11d1453657aac""I understand why you like her, she offers food, when she's not bosing people around " Frosty smirks. I stick my tongue out at him and walk into the kitchen, I grab some chips, and popcorn, I turn around and see Chloe standing there watching me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec92ada9e79e9bbcf84e90bf7a947954""I know about you and Connor" she says playing with her thumbs "I- he- I'm sorry about your parents and sister." She finally says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60fcdfc0ade2fbc2c454d0d2fff35bae"I nod looking down, "Let's forget about it," I say looking up at her a small smile playing on my lips "Your Chloe and I'm Ali, we've never met, and Connor is not related to me in any way"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2ff7cc9017e24b6144dbca498568289"She laughs and nods "I'd like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49302b4eb0e281b2c984529ea85f14cf"We laugh together as we bring out the chips and Coke. We set it on the table before going up stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8517d5b3db6d172ff061cab222c859c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"{:}{:}{:}That Night{:}{:}{:}/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b69c52676a9c8dac266ab76c3b90fa"I was sitting on the couch, Cole came in and sat next to me. The girls come over earlier, we all hanged out, tomorrow we're seeing the house, and moving in this week or next week./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce39418de18dd85044c10bbeb9471b7""Juliana first" I say. We were finally going to talk about all the crazy crap that's been happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a706aeb95acbcd484918c6e1432da9b"He sighs and nods "She kissed me, I pulled away, when she pulled me back to her, she changed my emotions, I heard you, saw you, but when she grbbed my temple, I forgot again, the kiss just streghthened that, she made me say the things I said. I don't even know what I said it's a bit fuzzy." He rubs the back of his neck, a habit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d2007f46f0f6b33f474bb1cbb72999"I nod, "Where is she now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372ae5367f0f3c574ec29a2d2fb9d9ae""The dungeon," The only part of Ankhs house that wasn't destroyed since it was underground, we can access the dungeon through the secret passageways Ankh had. "There's video camera's everywhere, dad's been watching her, along with some of the slayer when they can." He adds/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c7e4f6c93aaab4186f898c48d549852"I nod, "Interrogation?" I ask/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae4b92e24a8cd1db86a4a5aaf85085f""Not yet, later, when there's not so much on our plate"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08feadad9a0ba2fb74e698633ebab7b2""Okay" I say, I didn't realize I was rubbing my dagger tattoo, until Cole took my hand in his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d19a7cc6a1c627316b73954c9760cf6b""Do you want to know what Connor said first?" Cole ask gently/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25487dfa95f9858aede17f136f489ee2"I shake my head, and take a deep breathe. "Me and Connor, we were," I smile a bit "He was my best friend, he wasn't the kind of brother that hates your guts. Since it was just me and Connor for a long time, he'd play with me, dress up, the works" I laugh as tears blur my vision, I look down at the tattoo's on my wrists,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c27ec7ea959c799d7866c1d67436efb""Where'd the nickname come from?" Cole asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9b5ccd15e21cc83536e6c31c61fe56""What?" I said looking up at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52ad45577776cb957d54eeef4fbf7825""He calls you princess, why?" He reapted/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd15d82bad55396704de8474433c13b7""Your going to laugh at me!" I laugh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87e008225df951d5200f1a50b1b01082"He chuckles "No, I promise"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbac2438f66caee8a815385ba2dbf74e""Pinky promise" I giggle, holding up my pinkie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8ae7ced0c0fbb06b4f036955663e9d""Pinky promise" He replies linking our pinkies together/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88490e3c743be968fb1eeaa69f2e1354"I laugh, "When I was little, I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"loved/em dress's, not like normal dresses, but those big poofy, princess dresses, Connor, being Connor, dressed up in a suit or something and would "teach' me princess stuff."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88af962e1afcf900f6625a9d809a54ad""I need a picture of that" Cole states, with a grin "My Ali, one of the most badass slayers out there, playing dress-up," He chuckles/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc72d79b716c28a27596f6e46b90a74"I give him the finger. "I'm going to continue now"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ceb640df6da0406959e0e95d7383659""As you wish...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Princess/em" He winks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b85d9b365de37b750ddb036c4d4f35b"I roll my eyes, "It was Connor's 12th birthday, I was nine, that night he had stayed up with me, talking to me, telling me stories until we both fell asleep." I bit my lip "The next morning dad told me that Connor was going to see grandma and grandpa, Dad told me that they missed him, they wanted to see him. Me and Connor sent letters to each other, facetimied, the works, then one day Connor told me he wasn't coming back. He em style="box-sizing: border-box;"left/em, Cole. He left us. He left me. And now he just shows up after 9 years like nothing happened. People have left me my whole life, even if it wasn't there fault."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="507c1b8ca44f2294eccbad0985f020af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma. Mom. Dad. Pops./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e387d74c153756fa29ac48a9430f07ca"I feel Cole's arms wrap around me, "Wanna know what he told me." I nod/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0237c02fa7acd41f8451672b3b4ca1ea""He told me he cared about you, and it hurt him so much to leave you, but he had seen the Z's for as long as he could remember, he had to go to his grandparents house, apparently your grandmother saw the Z's too. You weren't suppose to know about them, and he told me he was sorry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f863ad4eb3321198b447fe84c082a0e"Connor was sorry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cad0fb5d10fd35a490438ed41273a9c4""Talk to him Ali," Cole murmurs into my hair/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="232065a651a1e90e5cba21f0bc2118f1""Okay" I whisper, "I'll talk to him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6de9601a65c7e8083a2a8f13688c8a3""What did Juliana say on the phone" Cole asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb497c08c5da24b2c0bc4eb7e884517""That she wanted you," I start, Cole raises an eyebrow at me, moving beside me again and reaches for the remote "I told her your not an object, and she said that my life will be a living hell, and some other threats, insulted a few people, I dealt with it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a38ca1f732411c1ec2e1545262db9d"Cole chuckles, "Of course you dealt with it." He pauses, a thoughtful look on his face "How'd she call you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="345c9cfd1d76d53a9029980986ce7e7d""I don't know, but I have the number on my phone still, we can check later"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b50397b387f919c4a13a8e5a1f1f3cd"Cole nodded, looking at the wall in front of him, then he smiles, turning towards me "Let's go out on a date tomorrow night"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="974ac78537df63c1968e6d917eeccfa7"I lean back against the couch arm and cross my arms over my chest "What's the catch Holland?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8096e1235409ce939e0b85dc6413f34b""Watch catch, there's no catch. I just want to go out" He says innocently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0876eb13b4b7567a836e64fb985ae25"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah right./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64089c76302712c0fc69e9307acbf0de"I raise an eyebrow at him, he sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Dad has a formal dinner thing tomorrow, he wants -em style="box-sizing: border-box;"needs/em- me to come, I can bring a date, and your my date"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6734235df9e56bf67f5ab82a7c1166c""Why does he need you to come?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3330d8f9e4c473bb29982cd9357e1f0c""Because I'm older now, I can learn stuff or something, he says I need to do something beside Z hunting and having sex with my girlfriend"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60418d534a9a4b28527749a9f94b8183""Good glory, he said that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="137517ca526c58490b53fc7c389669f1""Yup"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ddf639fe64e7456d3ea77e95c5ee1b0"I smile, "Have you done this before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da53420f2e8fde294f137ac801699135""Done what" He asks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ecdb6cfbb3d0e7a3796d3bb6de990b""A formal dinner for your dad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8143c3c0a404acbcc19116c151c21bb8""When I was like 17" He grumbles "Something about getting a taste of the real world and stuff, and not sleeping around." He sighs "Anyways you coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5660ad68d224970dfe1d0a8dd855bd4""I didn't think it was a question" I reply/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a39a217dbea06045eb6dba39e4fa38e""It wasn't. Just giving you a chance to go with your will" He smirks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12da2f5f45c93ce1f0960c136948d95f"I laugh "Your taking me shopping tomorrow"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bd832776fbb4f3ba7a6514148628c5""That I am. After we go my dad's house, he wants to go over rules"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2335aa031e90d2b4bb55ad523432a1c""Perfect" I give him a kiss on his check as I go upstairs "I'm going to take a shower" I announce walking up the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me, "And I'm joining you" Cole adds from behind me./p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ali's POV**

I walk into the security room with Cole following me, "Pull up the footage of Juliana and Ali" Cole demands, taking charge.

Chance looks up from the several monitors placed in front of him, "You look good Ali" Chance says, ignoring Cole.

"Thanks," I mutter "Do you know where Juliana is?"

"Ask Love." Chance replies, referring to Mackenzie by her last name.

I nod and move for the exit when Cole grabs my wrist, holding me back "Be careful," He whispers, I nod about to pull my wrist away from his when he pulls into a hug. "I mean it Ali," He whispers sternly

"I will. Don't worry," I say reassuringly, but I don't think he's convinced, with one last squeeze he lets me go.

I walk into the dungeon and see Mackenzie and Bronx watching Juliana.

"We can't interrogate her yet," Bronx tells me.

"Why not?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because she's injured, you literally just beat her up Ali, she's pissed we have to wait at least a week."

"Fine." I huff "At least let me talk to her."

Mackenzie and Bronx look at each other quickly before nodding at me then moving to the side so I could walk up to the cage.

Juliana has her hands cuffed to the cage and is only in her underclothes, her leg is wrapped in gauze and there's thin bleeding cuts all along her arms. I stand in front of the cage casting a shadow over it, slowly Juliana looks up at me, there's fire burning in her eyes as she snaps her teeth at me. I crouch down so we're at eye level. She spits blood at me and it lands by my feet.

I reach into the cage through the mental bars and press my thumb into her leg where my dagger used to rest. Juliana lets out a strangled scream as I press into the wound harder, "That _must've_ stung," I say pulling my thumb away and examine the blood on it. Juliana hangs her head low, panting. I grip her face and make her look at me. "You're not smart enough to pull this off yourself," I state "I don't care whose game you're playing, we're putting an end it."

I stand up and brush off my jeans, about to turn and leave when Juliana lets out a hysterical laugh, her bloodshot eyes meet mine "Just kill me. You'll be doing them a favor, they can find someone else to do their dirty work. Kill me. Do it. I dare you. I dare you!" She shrieks.

I look down at her "No. Not yet. Not till I find out what you're up to."

I turn and start to walk out but freeze when her voice comes out strong and steady behind me "There coming. You can't stop them. Not this time. You broke them, now they'll break you."

 **1 WEEK LATER**

 _You broke them, now they'll break you_

Juliana's words kept replaying in my mind like a curse. The minute I told Cole he stormed out of the room, probably to see Juliana.

It's been a week since then and I've been paranoid, waiting for something bad to happen. Cole has been stuck to me like glue all week, he hardly gets any sleep because he's watching out for me.

Everyone was currently at the barn getting ready for patrol tonight, Connor and Chloe are up to date on cleansing the zombies, **(Same as book 4)** Chloe is going to be staying at the barn this time to watch over the bodies.

Cole and I are partners for the night, we don't say anything to each other as we race through the forests, there was a rabbit cloud in the sky today so Cole was being extra protective.

We stopped in a clearing and I look up and see the rabbit cloud in the sky then look over at Cole, he's running his fingers through his hair and looking around, his eyes alert and ready.

"Cole," I say, a little worried "Everything's fine, nothing's going to happen okay?"

His eyes dart to mine before he sighs and nods "Okay," he nods again "Okay," He repeats, "It's just... what if it's Anima again? What if I can't save you this time, it would have been the _fourth_ time Ali, they would've known all of our tricks by now. What if I can't get you back again? What if they kill you?" He rants.

"Cole listen to me." I interrupt him "If it isAnima we also know all of _their_ tricks by now, and if they do come for me, we'll be ready, and if I do get caught and you don't think you can save me, then remember how badass I am, I could fight out of there on my own." I smirk at the end, only half joking.

He smiles "Yeah you could." He agrees. He walks over to me and gives me a hug, "I love you Ali."

"I love you too." I mumble into his chest, hugging him back.

He pulls away and looks down at me before placing a soft kiss to my lips, I kiss him back slowly, savoring the taste of strawberries on his lips. I pull away and smile at him.

My eyes dart to the cluster of trees behind Cole as I hear a noise. I step away from him, silently drawing out my axes, I hear the crunching of leaves as footsteps draw closer, I quickly swing my ax as the culprit steps out of the trees.

"Frosty?!" I yell as he raises his head, I narrow my eyes "You should be glad you ducked."

"Nice to see you too Ali," He says with a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes just as Connor steps out of the trees with a smile, "Hey guys," he waves.

"Hey," I reply smiling right back and going up to him to give him a hug. I apologized to Connor the first chance I got, and he apologized to, he also told me he knew about Helen, but he found out long after he left. We both decided on starting new, unfortunately he's still calling me princess. We've also decided that he, Cole, and I are the only ones that will know about me and Connor's relationship.

I pull away from the hug as Connor says "Why is Frosty glad he ducked?"

"Because now I can decapitate him while knowing he isn't a zombie,"  
I shrug nonchalantly.

Connor chuckles then looks at Cole, "And you'd let Ali kill your best friend?"

Cole smirks and opens his mouth to reply when I-being the mature and kind person I am-cuts him off. "Of course he would! Because if he didn't he'd find himself decapitated as well,"

Cole fake gasps "And how would you live without me!?"

I grin, "Easy, I'd marry Kat."

Cole then clutches his chest, "Oh Ali I'm wounded,"

"Not as much as you would be without a head," Frosty mutters, examining his  
.44 revolver.

Cole's bright violet eyes glisten with amusement, and I smile, for once in the whole week Cole actually seems calm, happy, he looks like he's not paranoid because of Juliana and Anima, which is a relief.

But just because Cole has seem to forgotten about it for now, as he continues to joke around with Frosty and Connor, doesn't mean I've forgotten about it. Juliana, who I am now 94% sure is working for Anima, seems immensely calm everyday when someone goes to check on her, she always smiles a mischievous smile, a smile that hides secrets behind it, but I bet that as many tricks and secrets she has up he sleeve I can tell you we have double.

But here's the things that's really bugging me, Anima knows most of our tricks, they know how to get under our skin. Anima knows that the best way to hurt me is through those I love.

 **3rd person POV**

Ali knew what Anima was up to when she heard the thud of a body on the grass in the middle of a Z fight.

She knew everything was about to come down shattering around her when she turned around to see said body.

When she turned around and it was Cole.

Ali lunged towards Cole's spirit, right before she could reach him he disappeared. Ali did't bother telling anyone as she raced back to the gym where she connected with her body.

Cole was on the floor, a tranquilizer dart in his shoulder, a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes closed. She gasp as she runs over to him and kneel by his body. She pressed her ear to his chest, listening, and listening and... there! small, short, quiet beats of his heart.

She moves her spirit arms from her body, willing them to light up. When nothing happens for a while she starts to panick, "Light up," Ali says.

Nothing.

"Light up!" She shouts again.

Nothing.

"Light up!" Tears are starting to blur her vision, and she deperatly shouts for her hands to light up, "Please..." She adds as tears start to run down her face.

Still frickin nothing.

Fine, the fire wasn't going to work. Got it.

She looks at Cole, his eyes open slowly, his violet eyes meeting her freaky blue ones.

"Hey gator..." He whispers hoarsely.

"Cole.." She starts, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I couldn't... the fire" She chokes on a sob, "Please don't leave," She whispers.

More blood drips from his mouth and nose, "Who says I'm going anywhere," he coughs up some blood, but forces a shaky smile, "I fully intend to live my full life with you,"

Ali nods as tears run down her face, as Cole takes a shallow, shaky breath he says, "I love you,"

She nods as his eyes close, she chokes on another sob "I love you too Cole, more then anything, and thank you... thank you for everything" She breathes.

She see's him smile and his eyes crack open again, "You're talking like I'm about to die, I'm going to be okay love," She nods and lays on the floor next to him and he pulls her into his weak embrace.

She rests her head on his chest, a few minutes passed by with just there breathing filling the room, until one breath stops, a heart stopped and another heart is broken.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready gator?" Cole asks from the drivers seat of his Jeep Wrangler. We're all piled into the Jeep, we're all getting ready to see the house, more importantly, first to the room they want gets that room. Cole has the disadvantage of driving, he won't let anyone touch his precious baby.

I nod at Cole, adjusting my black _skillet_ snapback on my head, I see Frosty making a plan with Kat. We're all aiming for the biggest room , the 1st one on the left.

The black Jeep rolls through the huge iron gates and stops in front of the house. Just like that everyone is running inside, I'm in the lead, I see Frosty pass me, and then Cole. I huff and start to run faster, then I fall with a thud. I look up and see Bronx on top of me grinning, he looks up briefly and shouts, "1st on the left Reeve!"

"You tackled me!?" I shout/ask him

"Of course I did," He shrugs "It's not breaking any rules,"

"We really need to have better rules" I say under my breath. The rules were first one there wins. And that's it.

Bronx looks at me then up then at me again, "Well I gotta go!" He gets off me and runs up the stairs. I get up and realize I'm the only one here, I sigh and run up the stairs, stopping in the now empty hall, just as the last door shuts.

"Screw you Bronx!" I shout, hoping he hears me. I hear a a chuckle from one of the rooms. I sigh "We need to have better rules" I mumble again. I walk to the 1st room on the left, not expecting to win it but for Cole to hopefully win it, and open the door.

Frosty lays on the bed smirking at me, "What's up Bell?"

"You got the first room!?"

He rolls his eyes "No I'm lost" He says sarcastically

I glare at him "Can you at least tell me what room Cole's in?"

"Nope" He looks at the ceiling and closes his eyes "I'm sleeping"

I sigh and look in the next and Coles there, "Oh hey" he says

"Bronx tackled me"

He laughs "Thats why you told him to go screw himself"

I laugh and flop on the bed "We lost to Frosty"

"That we did" He lays beside me "But I like this room"

I prop myself on my elbow and look at Cole "Why?"

"I dunno it's just better" He looks at me and tilts his head slightly then smiles " You have nice eyes"

"You have nice hair," I look at his violet eyes "And cool eyes"

He laughs, "Your obsessed with my eyes"

"And your obsessed with me"

"I'm addicted to you" He smiles "Now about tonight" He looks up "My dad texted the rules and said to pass them on to you"

I lay back too "Go ahead"

"First off no PDA which I argued against, he caved it's not a lot of PDA, basically small kisses, preferably not on the lips"

I burst out laughing "Of course that's the first rule"

"Second: mingle" He sighs "Third: no rambunctious behavior. Fourth: No inappropriate jokes, actions, etc." He looks at me "I'l spare you the rest basically listen to what he says and don't be anti-social"

I sigh "Great"

He mimics my sigh "I know right" He says sarcastically "I was _really_ looking forward to being anti-social"

I smack his arm "I'm not anti-social!"

He gives me a peck on the lips "Never said you were"

The door opens and everybody walks in, and guess who's at the back of the pack. Jaclyn.

"Guess who decided to join us" Gavin says clearly annoyed

"Jaclyn!" I run up to her and give her a bone crushing hug "Your back!"

She hugs me back "Yeah, I missed you guys!" I pull away and see her glare at Gavin "Well most of you"

"I missed you too Bambi" he retorts with a sarcastic smile.

"You guys need to make up already" Bronx says

"Agreed" Cole adds

"I think it's kinda funny how much you guys fight, maybe slightly annoying" I say.

"Mostly annoying" Frosty says.

 **1 MONTH LATER (IT'S AUGUST NOW)**

I was laying on my back on the couch reading a book in the new house, while listening to my _Red_ playlist. Cole was out getting Groceries and stuff, and I was here. Alone.

I sigh when my phone dings, interrupting my music, I go into the imessage app,

 **Sexybeast: U home?**

Cole put the name into my phone

 **Me: Where else would I be**

 **Sexybeast: Good point**

 **Me: So whatsup**

 **Sexybeast: I'm going to buy you a dress**

 **Me: Y? I wanted to go shopping :(**

 **Sexybeast: Yeah well you can't**

 **Me: Y? Plz Cole**

 **Sexybeast: Bc I'm already here, and if I take you shopping we're going to be there for hours, we don't have time 4 that**

 **Sexybeast: That's a no**

 **Me: Plz Cole**

 **Sexybeast: No**

 **Me: Bite me**

 **Sexybeast: Just tell me where**

 **Me: *Eyeroll* Make sure the dress is nice at least?**

 **Sexybeast: Do u not trust my amazing fashion expertise**

 **Me: Not at all**

I put my phone down, and go into the kitchen looking for a snack. Just when I find the Oreo's I hear the front door open, I step out of the kitchen expecting Cole, or even Frosty,

"You really need to learn to kno-" I stop short when I see who's there.

 _Juliana._

Juliana is smirking at me, gun in hand, pointed right at me, "Ali Bell, long time no see" She grins

"What are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth, "How'd you get out of the dungeon?"

"Questions, questions" She tsked "You need to learn to be less curious"

I laugh "And your need to learn to be less murderous"

"Watch your tongue Bell, I'm the one with the gun"

I roll my eyes, "Do you even know how to use a gun"

She smirks "My trigger finger itching, I wouldn't provoke me"

Just then my phone (which is still on the couch) rings, Cole's face pops up on the screen.

"Well look who it is" Juliana grins "Go ahead answer it, wouldn't want him getting suspicious"

I glare at her then pick up the phone and answer it, "Hey" I say

"Speaker" Juliana barks

I put the phone on speaker, "Who was that?" Cole asks

"Just Kat" I lie

Cole chuckles, "Is Frosty there too?"

"No, and Kat's leaving now."

"Okay, quick question" Cole says, there's voices in the back round

"What is it?" I ask

"For your dress, which is beautiful if I do say so myself, do you need shoes?"

"Depends what it looks like" I answer. There's silence on the other end, and Juliana gives me a look that says _hurry up_ "That means I need to see the dress Cole"

"No you don't" Cole says "It's a surprise"

"Well tell me the colour at least" I reply.

"Sorry can't" I can almost hear his smirk over the phone, "Do you even know what a surprise is?"

"Of course I do" I scoff "Do you really think so little of me"

"I think the world of you" He says seriously, "And to answer my own question yes you do have shoes"

Juliana stares daggers at me, _Hurry up,_ she mouths, obviously quite angry, "Okay then any other questions?" I ask

"Nope bye"

"Wait!" I rush out

"What?"

"Why are you even buying a dress?"

"Because you don't have a lot of dresses or skirts, I like when you wear dresses"

"Your weird"

"But you love me"

"That I do"

"Can I go now?"

" Yep, bye" I end the call and put the phone in my pocket, my eyes never leaving Juliana's.

"Finally" Juliana rolls her eyes "You two make me want to throw up,"

"That's great" I roll my eyes "Hopefully that's an incentive to say away"

"Your so immature"

"I could say the same about you"

She narrows her eyes at me "Shut up"

I open my mouth to throw another insult at her when I see Emma appear behind Juliana. She looks from me to Juliana and then back to me.

"Cole's not to far from here I'm going to get him, he can help." She must be shielding herself from Juliana

I give a subtle shake of my head, "What do you want?" I ask Juliana

"Now there's an interesting question" She smirks

"I won't get Cole" Emma says "But I _will_ tell him Juliana's here, I'll try to make sure he won't come here right away. But he _will_ come."

I nod and Emma disappears. I look straight into the barrel of the gun "I'm not scared of you Juliana" I say "The only reason your trying to do-whatever it is your doing- it's because your jealous,"

She laughs "Your wrong Ali"

My eyes lock on her necklace, the same one she was wearing at Hearts, "Then tell why are you doing this?"

She opens her mouth to reply, her necklace turns a darker shade of red then before and she curses under her breath "That's for me to know and you to find out" she finally says

I bend down on one knee "What are you doing?!" Juliana shrieks with panic evident in her voice. Hm not so confident after all "Tying my shoe" I reply calmly, "Now tell me Juliana, why exactly do you want Cole?" I don't give a damn about her answer, I just need her distracted, I subconsciously nod my head as I grabbed a dagger from the sheath above my ankle.

 **Juliana POV**

"- And he's so nice, and handsome, and sweet and-" Suddenly Ali jumps up and I see a dagger in her hand, without hesitation I shoot her just as she throws the knife at me. I don't have time to move, I hear the shattering of glass as I'm thrown against the wall.

 **Ali POV**

I duck behind the couch right after I through the dagger, I hear glass shatter and a searing pain spread up my arm. I look over the side of the couch and see Juliana against the wall with my dagger in her leg, I was aiming for her stomach.

I cover my ears and duck my head between my legs as Juliana fires another shot. I hear her scream in frustration when she misses. Or maybe it's the dagger in her leg, honestly I don't care. I look at my arm and see that the first bullet grazed my upper arm. I wince as I move to the opposite side of the couch and attack Juliana from the side, ignoring the pain in my arm. I hear the gun go off again and Juliana's screams but soon I take the gun from her and throw it across the room. I punch her with my good arm, knee her in the stomach, I pin her hands above her head with one hand and grip the handle of my dagger which is still in her leg and twist it.

The front door bursts open and Frosty, Gavin, Chance, Bronx, and Mackenzie are here.

Gavin hauls me off Juliana and Mackenzie retrains her and pulls the dagger out of her leg and tosses it on the couch, I push Gavin away from me "I want her ready for interrogation, today!" I shout "Two people on her at _all_ times! Chance look over the surveillance camera's I want to know exactly how and when she got out"

"Yes ma'am" Frosty gives a fake salute

I glare at him, "Frosty" I warn "Shut it"

He's pretends to zip his lips, then smirks, "Cole's almost here" Bronx says putting his phone away.

I nod, and look around at everyone "Where is Connor and Chloe?" I ask

Everyone looks at each other "We don't know, they weren't with us when Cole called" Chance finally says

I sigh and nod, then Gavin comes up to me and grabs my injured arm "Ali you need stitches or fire, this is pretty deep"

I yank my arm away and wince "I'm fine for now"

"Ali, Juliana is on her way to the dungeon, it's time to get you patched up" Bronx adds.

"I'm fine." I repeat sternly when my phone rings. I sigh and pick up, holding the phone to my ear with my good arm,"Hey" I greet

"Why didn't you tell me Juliana was there!" Cole shouts. I wince and pull the phone away from my ear.

"Well if I did she would have shot me Cole" I say calmly examining my arm.

"She had a gun?!" He shouts again.

"That's what I said" I reply. I mouth a thank you as Chance wraps my injury with a cloth, he nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Did you get shot?" He asks worriedly. I can imagine him running a hand through his hair, or rubbing the back of his neck.

"It grazed my arm, but my dagger hit her in the leg" I answered.

"Oh okay that's good" he sighs. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Cole I'm fine, nothing the fire can't fix," I tell him soothingly

"Okay, I'm almost there"

"Okay bye" I stuff my phone back in my pocket, and make my way to the medical room in the house.

 **/**

I sigh as I sit on the table and Reeve unties the cloth, she examines the wound, then says "It's not infected, we can use the fire to heal it"

I nod, "Thanks Reeve"

"No problem, but I'm glad your okay Ali"

I smile as Cole storms into the room, "Details" He orders

"Calm down" I say as I light up my hand. His eyes dart to my arm, then his own hand lights up, "I'll do it" He says

I sigh again, there's no uses aguring with him right now, he places his hand on my arm, and I bite my lip to stifle a scream, luckily he finishes quickly and pulls his hand away.

He looks around the room then looks back at me "Where's Chance?" He demands.

"I told him to check the surveillance in for the dugeon," I say while moving my arm up and down."Why?" I ask.

"I want to see exactly what happened" Cole replies

I roll my shoulders before hoping off the table "Well you can go do that, I'm talking to Juliana"


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1cf3b32dd403c1387b8d54ec61b721f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3rd Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717697c238b0697a88b4db095b001a2e"Ali didn't know when she started sobbing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6e3295638a214e51523756bfac43ab"She didn't know when or how long she was laying by him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b742df66add985d33f0c456cc0f91497"She didn't know when her spirit lit up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eb2f75b33179e210ba568be22b3fb7d"When the fire burned through her spirit and into her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b82ae46dba8fb92d10ec91ec60e84b81"All the other slayers started to trickle into the gym, they saw Ali laying beside Cole sobbing and on fire, and Chloe almost in tears on the other side of the gym they knew what happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3ffff8e3b112979707c4df396e7202"Frosty clenched his jaw, a low growl escaping from his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0504b083716a955b1cf5246f4798e4b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cole isn't dead, /emhe told himself, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cole Holland doesn't die./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f63530f39ab0f7aa70e863a08794ae"He walks over to Chloe leaving the other slayers gaping behind him, "Did you call Reeve?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23477a31deada9a858f5918ebf6731d5"She nods, "Yes, she should be here in around 7 minutes,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c3b009fe7eb8db1aa0a37fb642a2681"Frosty shakes his head, "Call her again. Tell her to get here faster,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a8dd5debbaafe8915afc7adf4546a3d"She nods again, and runs off. Frosty looks at Ali still on the ground and notices the disregarded tranq. dart on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d5ca54c45f1f37322df646c2d260de""Chance see this dart," He points to the floor, "I want you to find out what was inside it, and if there is any fingerprints. Do not get your prints on it." Chance nods and wordlessly leaves to find gloves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33326162ffdbb366cbc24dd1b85bab3""Mackenzie call Kat tell her to come with my truck." Frosty orders, "Bronx, Justin, check were Juliana is, and get some answers out of her, I don't care how you do it just get it done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="813c80251f0446b48e02335e5c88ef32""Gavin call Jace, and I don't want any of your stupid bickering when she gets her we need her to help with Ali."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6129b1adbf52d76cff99de69084ad4""And Connor, get some clothes for Ali." They all nod and get to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ded73ef4cc80195e5bd2c2d2e522f64"Frosty kneels in front of Cole and Ali, "Hey Ali" He starts softly, she stopped sobbing, but she was still on fire. She looks up slowly and sniffles, "Everything is going to be okay, but do you think that you could put the fire out?" He asks in that same soft, gentle voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c2f6fb9212be3ec19f3ac0ff7973f4"She blinks then closes her eyes, after a while she open them and she shakes her head, her chin trembeling, "Okay that's okay Ali, I'll use my fire to help you control yours,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41030f90e5e40f931d30cbe3453656d4"She sniffles again as he lights up his spirit hand, after lifting it from my body, he places it on her hand and the fire slowly starts to flicker away, first from her hands, then her arms, her head, her body, her legs, then down to her feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="725e7a23c2a0d6d6763e4ba3aa931767"Connor comes and hands me some shorts and one of Cole's t-shirts, I glare at him, "Sorry" He mutters, "It was the only shirt in her cuby." Frosty sighs and nods "Thanks," He tells Connor quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca09994574bfbc604d8159cd0213f76c"He pulls the shirt over Ali's shaking body first, and then helps her slip on the shorts under the t-shirt, luckily the shirt falls around mid-thigh on her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367979f5d206aa9f890dcc98d10a754e"Kat rushes into the barn, her eyes land on Ali and she runs over to her and pulls her into a huge hug. Chloe walks into the room, "Reeve's outside in her car, she needs you and Connor to-" She eyes Ali, Frosty stands up, "It's okay, what?" He asks hurriedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0798a59c460801e29d3917e0fbf8b3""She needs you and Connor to bring Cole to her car and for one of you to drive back to the house, she can work on Cole on the way there." He nods and quickly tells Connor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226544906e240519460c7b41226ce9f1"Kat's hugging Ali but Ali is still looking at Cole's body. Frosty and Connor quickly lift Cole up from under his arms, "No!" Ali screeched as we started dragging Cole away. Kat held her back as Ali looked up at us pleadingly, "Don't take him away...please." Tears were running down her face again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="129efc7e14f823826f44e1ec3293a799"She was broken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a14a059408a37e2f2bc72d5f7c0bc6d"Frosty and Connor got Cole to the car, and Reeve immediately got to work. Connor looked at Frosty, "You drive, Bronx can bring him in at the house, I wanna stay with Ali. We'll take her back in your truck, Jacyln, Gavin and Chloe can meet us at the house."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15d351b829c4a3bfcd33be823eb05bff"Frosty didn't argue, there wasn't time to, instead he nodded and gave Connor his keys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16a5e7d4bafe307524771e77a6d18af7"Connor went back into the barn and saw Ali on the ground by herself, her arms wrapped around her as she muttered things under her breath. Kat walked into the gym and looked at Connor, "She's not listening to anyone, she keeps muttering the same words over and over."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5134134ad864e65a31d248bbc2ed219"Connor hands Kat the keys to Frosty's truck and says, "Get the truck ready, I'll get Ali."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a48d8ceea59e1a36e5d1b9430449913"Kat looks wary at first, but then nodded and headed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac8a73cba46d3de1efea0cd5a9dc536"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ali POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5514f80b1bd03eca93bfc1061cabe970""It's my fault," I mumble, "It's my fault everyone's gone, I'm aem style="box-sizing: border-box;" murder."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d8a5450fe39761a1475faa39c4c208"Everything's changing again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72919ff33f4f1d5289c99802ef89ae8"I hate it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed80b8d35ca61c5e324aa97dbdae6920"I hear muffled voices around me, I'm breathing in short breaths, my throat's sore and raw from crying. Someone puts a hand on my shoulder, I force myself to look up, my eyes meet a calm pair of blue ones. "Alice," Connor says softly, I blink at him and nod, "Lets get you back to the house, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="631908729610b6e93ac83a9cf4c18b2d"I shake my head furiously as he picks me up bridal style, he places me in the backseat of a car, I hear the engine start, someone else must be driving because Connor is still beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c988fa7c33ce43962b9803702b747a35"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mom/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb525f817e0092b3cf415aa813cc98be"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dad/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5190af1bcc87e359657b13ad793b0e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pops/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4535367f2f39b5a2ebaee0092f184a79"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60e1929ce05b0309545ed83e5f1784e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mr. Ankh/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a89f50e6d9e01a5fb9595841b230d5c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Trina/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d41bf5efb468a1bcce53bd53726c85"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lucas/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d3fab02bc348e1d75070c98be1efe4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Collins/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c2519dd760667af6653235340f0f9a5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and Cole/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1087b9e780cb2e0fad1c22bd940fb28d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They're all gone, all gone because of me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076e71e55526208e3d9ca0f600973aec"Cole had helped me through each of those tragedies, but what about when the person that helped you, believed in you, that loved you, just leaves?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf85176b03bda5c9af0a4c99fc83bcf5"Cole had been my rock. He helped me when I was at my lowest. And I was his rock too, we're there for each other through thick and thin, forever and always. Cole had helped me, trusted me, despite what everyone else thought. He was my everything, my reason to live. But what happens when you lose your reason to live? Your reason to smile, your sun that clears away the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="535aa2d7564f77b35012f85664a5b650"What happens when your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"whole world/em comes crashing down around you and breaks apart, leaving you there to drown and suffer in the remains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99e1ba5c826215094dc28259191dd70"What happens when your whole world was Cole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd39854d876df2185015302c74ceea4"I'm drowning... drowning... drowning. I'm struggling to breathe, voices around me are muffled, black spots paint my vision. I gasp, clawing at my throat, desperate for some air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5960a138d875533b8541291e6a227f3d"Next thing I know black takes over my vision, and I fall deeper into the suffocating spell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a76b95e271c6cfc4ec3100c770d515"I wake up to white all around me and the beeping of machines around me. I blink repeatedly until the world comes swinging into view. I groan as I move into a more comfortable position, when everything comes back to me. I bit my lip and close my eyes waiting for the tears to come, but none do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba440a2b87f706ca59fc69f508854b0"I hear a voice near me, I open my eyes and see Frosty sitting beside another hospital bed. His voice is thick with emotion, "Cole, I swear if you don't wake up I will kill you myself." Silence. "Come on Cole, please, we're all worried sick, Ali had a panic attack Cole." He sighs then lets out an angry growl, "You have to wake up you selfish piece crap, and the only reason I'm not swearing is because Ali is laying on that bed right now. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Unconscious/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ee7e125dbc06f038dc1af0c8dc93e1"The door to the room opens and Reeve walks in, Frosty's silent now, I cough as I sit up, Reeve rushes over to me and helps me up. "Is Cole okay?" I ask hoarsely, Reeve sighs, "His heart beat is back up, thankfully, but it's pretty low, and he's been out like a light since his heart stopped."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77d8ab808fb26c456f5e39cee19a4e4"I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding, "That's good," I pause and look at her, Right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1563a20d883fce8e96fcd536e4e82bf"Reeve sighs, "It's...mediocre," She sighs again, " Ali...I don't know when he's going to wake up,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16acbc048579a76adf84bfce132239f2"I bite my lip, "And if we doesn't wake up, he... doesn't live."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f43758b71d0d2b4d6569ea11c93ff128"She nods, "Exactly, he's been out for 2 days, you've been out for one" Then she looks at me sternly, "Ali as a doctor I would insist that you stay here and rest but as your one of your best friends I'm telling you to that you can go sit with Cole."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a4a6aa9799a56a2cc14f4079a20a908""Really?" I ask cautiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce50efaeb626ce8775f34541ca90784""As long as you keep your IV's in and if you feel faint, dizzy, or suffocated, I want you to call me or anyone, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e75ab42729b550821227d729d24a629"I nod, "Deal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31cb217bbabb48adf2c79ab0aa2abbd"I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder gently. I must have fell asleep next to Cole after Reeve helped me switch beds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3f4a1a69a017094e3efadebd2bf40c"I yawn and sit up slowly, "M'yeah?" I slur, sleep thick in my voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701a5b0c43430720bcf4fa2d70b6b276"I blink and rub my eyes as a chuckling Gavin comes into view, "Hey cupcake," He smiles as he sits on the bed beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80501beba8614cc79e1ad29a00de185b"I roll my eyes, "Wuz up?" I mumble still extremely tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc6b821ad024aaad1924419b7b28d54"He chuckles again, "Well a couple nights ago you weren't your usual arrogant, sassy, self so-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d9b42a170b951e62e5b56e81bfa182""Well I can trust you to fulfill that task now can't I?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f0ab036be4fa4a2b4cf2175ea9b4f4"Gavin rolls his eyes, "Did I mention rude?" He smirks, "So I've taken it upon myself to throw you a mini party to cheer you up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85eaaa4f22d0a5c86b51e596dbb0ca70"As if on cue, Frosty, Kat, Bronx, Reeve, Justin, Jaclyn, Mackenzie, Chance, Chloe and Connor walk in and gather around the bed. I smile as Kat hugs me, then points an accusing finger at me, "No more panic attacks on my watch, or at em style="box-sizing: border-box;"all./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa777a69cd3b67872023caa44404c83"I laugh and nod hugging her, "So what are we doing at this 'party,'" I use my fingers as air quotes around party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46d7dd00aba249651fa77406b4600e7"Bronx sighs, "Well..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e38b5df3a69bd1ed79fa3539f91b8c""Stripper Truth or Dare!" Gavin squeals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfdc70c80927917891698c3eeed49d17"Chloe looks at everyone with wide eyes, "Stripper Truth or Dare?" She sputters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="641f7e7695afefe5f586d04cfb633b7d"Gavin nods, "Oh your gonna love this angel face,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14730910c4fad12479cf8772f865a483"She rises an eyebrown, "Angel face? Really dick for brains?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fea9bcab5d534e35975a0e387b6f3ae"We all break out laughing, except Gavin who's frowning. "I'm still calling you Angel face, Angel face." He winks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eed0ccf90b6308ba1e815be23d85e48""Get your pervy self away from my girlfriend." Connor shoots a glare at Gavin and shoves him slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108d4a8f847dc0f7f3949a68e3720ca8""Truth or dare Bambi?" Gavin asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bff13b6818faa92e12d6d9c65cf3b8e""Why do you have nicknames for Ali, Chloe and me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="111df9060308ca89f486b46db5caa264""Hey, I'm asking the questions here missy." He says, gesturing with his index finger between the two of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb2d7a16f556c6aef0b8acf15681f8b"She rolls her eyes, "Dare," She sighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65edd2cc6a1131d903997260492d5a44"He smirks and rubs his hands together and lets out a horrendous evil cackle, "Sing and dance to Apple Bottom Jeans. And by dance I mean twerk honey,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3832478077b8d832461b04d71835dfc8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Connor POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ec1818a3ad27734b2e877b2f93ed1e"It was around 3:30 A.M. when I walk downstairs to get a snack from the kitchen, as I'm walking past the medical room, I hear a voice. Mr. Holland is sitting outside, sleeping quietly. I open the door slowly, and see Ali laying beside Cole, she's drawing circles on his chest and talks in a hushes tone, "I had another nightmare," She whispered, a small tear runs downs her face as she lets out a forced laugh, "The one time I want to talk about it and your not here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b32aae767502e8a12f65a5431ca261"She sniffles, "Can I tell you anyways?" A pause, "I was in Anima, and they were done, they were em style="box-sizing: border-box;"finally /emdone Cole. But you were there too, and they said they were done with me, and that they were going to kill me, but there were going to let you go. But you stopped them, you said that you'd give your life... for mine." The tears were coming at a steady pace now, "The next day I held a gun to your forehead, and right before I shot you, you said three words to me. You told me that you hated me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7866d2a65aaf1895dc4ff7ff4a618dd"There's silence in the room and I turn to leave when Ali's voice rings out again, she wipes some of the tears off her face. "I shouldn't be crying, your alive for goodness sake. I shouldn't be crying, your heart is beating and your here next to me. All I'm doing is getting snot on your shirt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0633feeb9eea8c216ceaebd2a8702dad"I bite my lip to contain a chuckle, Ali smiles a little, "Remember the time I found out Helen was my biological mother and I cried and cried all while you were preparing a date for us. You came and found me crying, you didn't ask what was wrong, you knew, so you just held me and whispered reassuring things in my ear."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b690573cd57fbdea97fea4e984425f1d"Her smile widens, "And then you took me on that date. Our first date. And it was magnificent, We had such a great time, you know minus the food poisoning." She frowns, "My heart stopped that day, you were so worried. You got Bronx to light up and do the fire, while you preformed CPR. I guess I was put into your shoes when your heart stopped. Except," The tears were back now, "Except I couldn't light up Cole. And I failed you. I failed everyone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1321a7dea4ec111f8d338c7e3c08c498"Her next words were so quite I almost missed them. "Everyone's so disappointed with me, especially you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15b4873a1f89c3cfdcac5843034b06c0"I stand at the door for a couple more minutes before I walk in. Ali turns her head and looks at me with wide eyes, she sniffles and wipes the tears from her cheeks with the palm of her hand. "Hey Connor," I don't say anything I just hug her. She relaxes in my arms and breaks into sobs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1500121b8cbe13a001d748cf1477cacc"I sit on the edge of the bed, stroking her back soothing and whispering reassuring things in her ear. After a while her sobs turn into quiet hiccups, I pick her up bridal style, "Wait!" She cries out, "What about Cole?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe61da1bdd8c61c91879d44985dcea29""Cole will be just fine. If he wakes up you'll be the first to know, were just going to sit on the couch okay? Cole needs to rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fb4fcc6cb1bfead03e876acdcb04392""Okay," She mumbles into my shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d861041b9fa43b292373fc608b5ed5"I walk out of the medical room and make my way to the couch. I place her on one of the cushions, then I pick up a movie from the stack of DVDs. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e18b2a2f1fa757b4a4337e3e1baae25a"I hear her sniffle before saying in a shaky voice, "Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296ef9486d153e9d24cb92d879ab3915"I insert the movie into the DVD player, then sit on the couch and turn on the tv using the remote. I grab a blanket and drape it over Ali, she smiles in thanks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78767b6926e250effde564fdedb03ac6""Sorry I ruined your shirt," She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="974d265e7e2114f3cc8492fdc05cadad"I chuckle, "It's fine, I'll just go change." She nods, "Feel free to start the movie without me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36238ab27c13243699cfd1e27d25b8dd"She looks up at me, "What movie is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb48513c5440869805f6a2dae218635"I laugh as I exit the room, "Alice in Wonderland."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5835a49c8abd6062b73be0e0abb9af4"By the time I come back into the room Alice is already asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ff9ddc7c2b929618345b5bdbe0810d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94e7b46fee0792bb4b1efb94e84d88dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ali POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ba011c5ab5c525ef7295b0c40d95288"Justin is driving me to Tatty's Ink, Reeve says I need to get out of the house and that she would call me right away if Cole woke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0551d68981f28283891edf8c1854fc7d"But at this point I was starting to doubt he was going to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af75d35c0855c1fa95cee6254c2bc52"I thanked Justin as I exited the car, "Just call when you need me to pick you up,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e716aafbeb344f6098e82b6e54a9205d"I nod, "Thanks Justin."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7ff695437021f3904c45af35aa938e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf6446211c755b64d2b60df6fd023915"I walk out of Tatty's, and walk across the street to a cafe. A little while after I sit down my phone rings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb305154113910365a0fb0fed0eb196""Hello?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29f890661219a2ff236e0ed76f8c9d32""Hey Ali, I'm coming to pick you up." Justin says on the other end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d10f9e12c4439b62f79b3d940da805""Um...Why?" I ask, getting out of my seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31517d6ba47283badba48b72858f750""Because...we need you back at the house."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b97062388fb1ed0dfa46d642f660e0"I inhale a deep breathe, "Meet me outside the Cafe across from Tatty's"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b750d4c7aeb5e03cd58392256aa7be6b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cole POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e0dc7a883fc4b2f4b181a6e69e857cc""Where's Ali" I ask Reeve./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p data-p-id="d85be4481d57d8a0723408230831ff8a"strongAli POV/strongbr /I'm out of the car before Justin parks. I run into the house and stop out of breath in front of the medical room. Before I can open the door, Bronx comes running out, zooming right past me. I walk into the room before the door closes./p  
p data-p-id="20eb577218ebfc43058c0544260593e0"I see Cole laying in the bed, his dad and Frosty beside him. He struggles to sit up but pushes him back down, "Who walked in?" Cole asks his father in a hoarse voice./p  
p data-p-id="f37cd0c9f4dc8bd62a68914a8eef4770" doesn't reply, I walk to the side of the bed opposite of Frosty and . "Hey," I say quietly./p  
p data-p-id="63d46af0b9c89104654b39fe83ed8d70"A grin breaks out on Cole's face, "Hey," he replies, his eyes scan over me, "Your a mess."/p  
p data-p-id="0b5b328042d7192b5f8c035fab4cc148"I can't help but laugh, "I can say the same about you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="406b1f91a71e04c100e240a6d233dba8"Then I smack his arm, "Don't die again!" I say sternly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="44855945c870b87f30b50f1947436b99""Ow!" He whines, "Sorry!"/p  
p data-p-id="64d8f6f12880233900f52b8b89c9ae7d"I lean down to kiss him when Frosty interrupts, "Reeve said no kissing."/p  
p data-p-id="9e2ef86236de35728cd9baadaf78d653"Cole sighs and roles his eyes but settles for a hug. I grimace when his arm presses against the base of my neck. "What's wrong?" Cole asks concerned./p  
p data-p-id="26a9d67729a835aa5f43f00ebb6e464c""It's nothing, I just-" Cole raises an eyebrow, but then breaks into coughs, some blood falling into his hand which was covering his mouth. His dad cleans Cole's hands with a tissue./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="09455ec1106baa32f52751ff87b7aeb6""Let me see what's wrong," He's rasps/p  
p data-p-id="24f10c7c1d8c8636243db2d2c8aff5ec"I sigh and turn around, lifting my ponytail and revealing my neck./p  
p data-p-id="fe0d4f783dd22dc869b22ab696588f35"I hear Cole gasp./p  
p data-p-id="5db9d2af0648edff721f01be6bb68ab9""Ali, you got..." He trails off,/p  
p data-p-id="a73b2f762283559a164d4edab231379b"I bite my lip, "Do you like it?"/p  
p data-p-id="ae558fc4347f473c6ecac56fa64db0ba""Baby, I love it." He says, making me smile./p  
p data-p-id="78c079a082014863b1b9adb8dc455866"I had gotten an addition to my phoenix tattoo, the one that represented Cole. I had gotten emCole Holland /emtattooed on the end of the tail in elegant black letters./p  
p data-p-id="e1c03b5239b08b438254eb4f6a53b4dd"I turn back around and sit on the edge of the bed, I run a hand through his messed up hair. He smiles warmly up at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff0b2fb34614a2a7c2948ce374499cc1"***br /Reeve stops me before I enter the medical room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a95eb71c3e3010e435fc82b741c5a904""What's up?" I ask with a smile/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20befd3a7465c0251564037e53310918"Reeve bites her lip, "We're finished with all the tests." She answers./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1f0b6689d356c3d84c225ff6486462f8""And?"I prompt./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b55f9fcf7010bf76590ea03bb88da8b""There wasn't any finger prints on the dart, but there was traces of the liquid still inside it, the liquid is like an advanced version of the anti-zombie toxin that was in you. The fire can't get ride of it, and I don't know the side effects of it. I think you were suppose to get injected with it, not Cole, which is why it may have almost killed him, but you saved him. When you lit up right after his heart stopped, it saved him." Reeve smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="77a4de9d1c6a883f260ffbb6ddf70006"I shook my head, "His heart wouldn't had stopped if it wasn't for me. It was, and always will be my fault Reeve, there's nothing you can do to fix that."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4cd90fd14ed69fcac3926cebe690f939"She pulled me into a hug, and nodded, "Just know that emyour/em the only one that thinks it was your fault."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="31d3a52d8302bcb2e2ae7512ed8e2193"strong***/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c1cf3b32dd403c1387b8d54ec61b721f"strong3rd Person POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a0af574f7c057af83589c82c19579cc5"Ali walks into the dungeon calmly, a mischievous grin on her face./p  
p data-p-id="79fe5df804bb3926101582308cdc0dba"Twirling the keys to Juliana's cage on her index finger, she walks past Connor and Gavin. Gavin holds out his arm and stops her, "What are you up to Cupcake?"/p  
p data-p-id="447cb47fe0896ca85074ee9c6a9e979f""Nothing" The blonde replies, feigning innocence./p  
p data-p-id="63eb745ce635bc37b68bee96aab9e4ac"Gavin rolls his eyes, "Yeah, and I'm not devilishly handsome."/p  
p data-p-id="6a3b1f197b313f8905663d85533dc660""Exactly! And I am being awesome, and smart, and beautiful and amaze-balls, oh did I mention awesome?/p  
p data-p-id="701ee3109264da833c8c1f0607528c60"Gavin groans, while Connor chuckles, "Cole doesn't want you doing anything rash,"/p  
p data-p-id="0892c981739a3a3961ee96fc6aa64ff8""Yeah well Cole can go get a rash, let me past." The both break out into grins, "If it gets out of hand, you can stop me, okay?" She reasons./p  
p data-p-id="9a916b48cdfab4a2f77ed125ca6f276c"With that Gavin removed his arm and let her pass./p  
p data-p-id="d4d496d62bcc8398d0154d57549dbce2"Ali walked up to the Juliana's cage, the girl's back was turned to Ali. Ali unlocked the door and stepped in, the door slamming shut behind her and locking./p  
p data-p-id="1ada9ed60395230507ab4bbb3fc7cd88"The clatter of the keys as they hit the ground out of the cage echoed around the room./p  
p data-p-id="b7760241cba60b705fbc354767e1a632""Ali what are you doing?" Connor says frantically./p  
p data-p-id="194e1ab009efabf7b70e21a5623f1443"His sister doesn't reply as she pulls Juliana to her feet and spins her around to face the her./p  
p data-p-id="889d3d1e0209a893f6f005c5e83d7437"The prisoner smiled and stumbled into a curtsy, "Why isn't the Queen of Bitches herself."/p  
p data-p-id="8bc008d53fd35bd5ca642c6ae25f47ec"Juliana rises and frowns when she sees that she didn't get a reaction out of one of her many captors, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"/p  
p data-p-id="2212e77d84026b4a29eb962c1da6c6fe"A loud crack resounds throughout the room, and then a gasp from the men behind her. Ali stands in front of Juliana, panting as blood runs down her clenched fist. Juliana is doubled over clutching her nose as blood splays everywhere./p  
p data-p-id="4c0411713ae4e181c3be65ab2366a8ec""Is that...all you got?"/p  
p data-p-id="3b6aebae34e180b553bde33d2ef0348e"Ali gives the slightest smirk, "Oh honey, were not even close to done."/p  
p data-p-id="650271b4e124ef9d1c3d73779715642e"The blonde lunged out and kicked her in the stomach, a loud groan was heard throughout the room. Ali punched her in the cheek, then the stomach again, knocked her legs out from beneath her and dislocated her shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="e7d974125fdc652f0a2e4f803df6149e"Before she could do anymore damage the cage's rusted door was yanked open, and strong arms wrapped around Ali and held her back./p  
p data-p-id="e702e4d05400e347169e25134d04293a"Gavin released her after Connor had shut the cage door, before anyone could say anything Ali was already up the flight of stairs./p  
p data-p-id="3eaa96e5665dd719a2064be9207e3d22"strongJuliana POV/strongbr /I grin to myself as I recall what Ali had said to me before her friends had pulled her away/p  
p data-p-id="7cf6f25e0570fa54d38be8907f377b02"emI know your working for Anima, and I know you have ways of contacting them. Tell them to stop being cowards, if they want me just come and get me, if you keep hurting my family for /emmyem faults then I will watch as I burn you to the ground. /em/p  
p data-p-id="cc097f920257110e859545a4fc9b9474"Juliana grinned, despite the pain, she grinned because the plan was finally falling into place./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ac8a73cba46d3de1efea0cd5a9dc536"strongAli POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5b351424da5006b20aa5884dc347242f"I growl as Frosty grabs my arm in the hall,/p  
p data-p-id="5b79fae9f613e8fb687a9096d944e12f""What the emhell/em were you thinking!?" He hissed./p  
p data-p-id="18e35821ee2cf14d2837944162e71f0a"I yanked my arm out of his grip, "I was doing what none of you had the courage to do!" I whisper-yell./p  
p data-p-id="fcb22ea93ca9c05d47ab35db7260b2c8""What emyou/em have the courage to do? Ali what you did was childish and immature! We haven't done anything like that because that's what she wants! But no! You let your emotions get the better of you!" He's yelling now./p  
p data-p-id="db1c8c5c31306dbe509dc6ecc59de8f9"Huh look who's emotions got the best of them now./p  
p data-p-id="2325329c02160292bb08fc8a3c71fcc5""So your telling me that she wanted to get her ass kicked?" I reply hands on my hips./p  
p data-p-id="c03e980a1483da7526f75bf43603da3d""The only ass that was getting kicked was yours."/p  
p data-p-id="0d66705fb68298dab96351c0b6e81bfc"You do not want to be on the receiving end of Frosty's glare./p  
p data-p-id="bd557675566e4a2928ca44bc197dbac8""Your eighteen now Ali, your going to college in a week! You need to grow up!" His voice rising, " Your childish behavior almost killed Cole!"/p  
p data-p-id="3893caab72a36509a7b23dc82a183016"I explode./p  
p data-p-id="f0be95140b0282c39510c11fe7030113""You don't think I know that!" I scream, "I couldn't do the one thing everyone else on the team could do! I couldn't light up! But now Cole's okay, but I still have to live with all my sins and all the blood on my hands!"/p  
p data-p-id="6f668be24eb94b75951efa7f9b0f16da"A low growl escapes Frosty's throat, "You have emnone /emof my pity Ali, stop acting like a lost puppy and grow up."/p  
p data-p-id="88a10bbcffa0f6c9db683507bc1ccf13"My eyes narrow "I never said I wanted any of your pity, I never wanted pity."/p  
p data-p-id="b3edb2ab3b4b020e4908cfd9414d852a"With that I turn on my heels and storm out./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"strong***/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d999ed3c7dcdf86971a20441a4bd4926"I stumble away from the from the punching bag panting. I had locked the doors to the gym inside the mansion./p  
p data-p-id="2ee13b7d4b27203cbe9907a267f4834c"I looked down at my tape covered hands and see no blood seeping through./p  
p data-p-id="324b00e392ecba80c9770c0d9a8ac9dd"Good./p  
p data-p-id="ba07ea094cc9b21cab3ad7e81a212801"I ease back into the stance when I hear the doors behind me open the slam shut again, I relax as a voice rings out, clear and steady, behind me./p  
p data-p-id="ceb569aae8446f268febc3cc6f63116c""Someone's mad." Cole says./p  
p data-p-id="8e12aaabcad9b52f375285081ab6a8cb""And shouldn't someone be resting, you know after a near death experience one would think that rest would be helpful." I growl and start attacking the punching bag again./p  
p data-p-id="b65959cec8744bc7adc50a1901db81a3""And did resting and standing by the sidelines help you?" He chooses to ignore my tone./p  
p data-p-id="60bf18fa228d01016d413a0a26b45618"And I choose to ignore him and keep hitting the bag, "Your doing it wrong." He calls out./p  
p data-p-id="4f2d357bc3210d0b7ecc4d4fdad754a5""Do I look like I care." I seethe,/p  
p data-p-id="688478d4c353c7ba77e0a121341d1c81""I don't know, I can't see your face." I can emhear/em the smirk in his voice./p  
p data-p-id="8770cfa24ec81f31cdcfa78c7093f04d""Screw you Cole."/p  
p data-p-id="f730b9a9f1ce05d3710faa10a96fe7fa""You already have baby and I have the marks to prove it."/p  
p data-p-id="c32b10bfba45d1b8cc2ac861e22b7f3a"I roll my eyes then there's silence. I stiffen as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and Cole's head resting on top of mine, my arms fall limp at my sides./p  
p data-p-id="7a56cec1f009a9c5d82e28ab41b1d993""I remember that day too. Our first date."/p  
p data-p-id="6691a8e302a07e79207d4735fb3d0746""What do you mean?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="84912c4af9fb288c90e0b429c6976c11""When I was sleeping I heard everything that night, and all the other days too."/p  
p data-p-id="eb9e6c0f7d519710323ceae06c9328b2"I relax against him, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be yelling at me?" I whisper./p  
p data-p-id="08b16050331df9fe647fcdb50d65b778"He sighed, "I should, but I really don't want to, and neither do you. I'll yell at you later." He looks down at me, "But you need to let out your anger." He steps away and starts toward the ring in the centre of the gym./p  
p data-p-id="c725afb11d638a85c60d89b2a996c394""I'm not fighting you Cole." I cross my arms over my chest, "You kinda just died."/p  
p data-p-id="17e93251d6487aa58e2028db55314023""And I kinda just got better." He chuckles as he wraps his knuckles, "C'mon Bell, you afraid?"/p  
p data-p-id="dd73e4a59f65d8ffdc5b68a62ee18281""Haha that's funny. Me? Afraid? Dude it's like you haven't even met me."/p  
p data-p-id="f7fc0a3e23053298b6263b569f8a06fb""Then lets spar." He smirks./p  
p data-p-id="d7b6cb91bd5ea08053dd180ae214776b""Ah you underestimate me Holland," I walk up to him and tap his chest, right above his heart. "emI/em have a heart, I don't fight the crippled."/p  
p data-p-id="70df40468471243d9fdc665d44a33dfb"He thinks I didn't notice his limp./p  
p data-p-id="9ff691e546d23cef4b87b3de492a8a17"He glares at me./p  
p data-p-id="4ff212ea0b386b229ba7b0172a07ccbb"I laugh applying new tape to my hands, "But since you seem to love getting your ass handed to you, I'll fight."/p  
p data-p-id="671505ac4ca1dfae67815126b4d77d4a"We both stand in the ring, we ease into our sparring stance, we both seem to be waiting for the other to make a move, I'm about to throw a punch we his foot comes towards my jaw, I immediately duck and come up swinging, he side steps then moves behind me, before I have time to turn with him my legs are being knocked out from under me./p  
p data-p-id="bb562da9bc686b2acf74c4940f5d965c"I roll away before he pins me to the ground and stand up again. I duck when he punches./p  
p data-p-id="8acce6910129d3793fa6c13ebb42abda"emHe's depending on offence not his defence. /em/p  
p data-p-id="8b17755f5ee3da7e01e7f9ddb49775b9"I grin a little and lunge at his stomach, knocking him to the ground. He falls to the ground with a thud, I pin his hands above his head, my legs planted outside both of his, pinning him down./p  
p data-p-id="bd096c0966d6c8eb35825c6ebb7d5c2d""Your playing dirty sweetheart." He pants slightly./p  
p data-p-id="6e1145c41c147fd76363319a64df4266""Tired Holland?" Even though I'm panting bit as well, I move my legs and sit on his chest instead./p  
p data-p-id="65ca7a2b90d4d7aa1daa2c71f9ee4210""I could say the same for you," He frowns, "Are you going to let me go?"/p  
p data-p-id="04d7f94acf5502f7aca9a8370418bd0b""I'll think about it," I shrug./p  
p data-p-id="a047bd85f677af7e1b072f019a4dc3f6"Applaud fills the room before he can say anything./p  
p data-p-id="48c445ec6f26de7dc7cb6380104293f6""And Ali-gator has beaten Cole's ass! Again!" River shouts. Cole stretches his neck to the side and looks at him and frowns "What do you mean again?!" /p  
p data-p-id="2375d8a876bc625f6c31d601d3814dca"River simply grins back, then looks at me, "Ali can you educate dear Cole please, I can't be seen with him till farther notice."/p  
p data-p-id="76710359cac82fa685ad447cea5b1556"Coke looks up at me as well, giving me a fake pout./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3c1e65dff761bb7d60b83e5de3d0a15f"I kiss Cole's cheek, "Your both douche bags-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d234cbdf44e5a86e16029bd7a5bed4af""Douche-Purses" River corrects, inward groan./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0df3570521e26d35c567f525f0d09c13"I glare at him, "-So until you boys learn to be less douchey, then you can watch as me and Kat get married on our Yacht, which Frosty is going to pay for."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2cb5d303cc314d7163f82c7de510f4ce"I get off of Cole and exit the ring, blowing a kiss to Cole, "I'm going to find Kat!" I call back as I hear Gavin snicker in the background./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"strong***/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cf16ec149509a625c2253d89523bbdc1"Have you ever seen something that you would do anything to unsee? Yeah well that is happening right now. Unfortunately./p  
p data-p-id="30aa0c3c09e795e69d19ff65bc2c6d60"So basically, and I advise you not imagine this, I walk out of the gym grab a glass of water and when walking past living room I happen to see everyone in there, but that is pretty normal, but what is emnot /emnormal is that Frosty and Chloe are on a table, singing to a song that I don't know./p  
p data-p-id="927fc9976a6d0a98649bf990bb563aa8"The sight before me hurts my eyes. There bleeding. Help. Me./p  
p data-p-id="0493dd46aca987da946ea88665e23678"Connor grabs my hands and drags further into the room./p  
p data-p-id="f8164fc4e5c854d7e93456b45a99c967"emWhat's happening? /emI mouth, he leans down to my ear, "You'll find out soon enough."/p  
p data-p-id="c38a71a259550b00ae1fa2e704144b28"I roll my eyes as he spins my around then dips me, I laugh at his off beat dancing./p  
p data-p-id="b065107b8f512a48bfdde713d8c8070a"He pulls me back up and grins, the music stops and I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn around and am met by grey eyes. "Mind if I steal Connor?" Chloe grins./p  
p data-p-id="f0d5354fc7553354160e100170ef32af"I nod as she takes Connor's hand, I walk away when Kat comes up to me, "Lets sing a song!" She squeals./p  
p data-p-id="22652a1e18d0cee93e941d26e88ed2d3"I shake my head, "No thank you Mad Dog, you should sing with Reeve or Lov-"/p  
p data-p-id="c761320b1cd0d25dfe7986935f23a40b""Or you!" She drags me to where Chance is standing with his phone, "Hello ladies! What song shall I play for thee?/p  
p data-p-id="b1806e545bac48a8cc419a11e663702f"I shake my head at Chance and mouth, emNo./em/p  
p data-p-id="7dfa2316f1387284157b34a1ac989d9d"Bronx comes up behind us, "Sorry Ali, I'm sure everyone would like to hear your amazing vocals but I called dibs." He smiles./p  
p data-p-id="872890df7cc3b863db5af28387591a07""Thank you Bronx, you are the best." I'm gone before Bronx tells Chance what song she wants./p  
p data-p-id="1d61e2ff20f21a529117ea4f21813e00"People move around to the walls of the room, Reeve is left standing in the middle as emMarry Me /emby Jason Derulo./p  
p data-p-id="d315837fc1a0399bffd92829c19241d1"The song starts in the middle of the second verse./p  
p data-p-id="472480ffcb93c04da15e2b681d2c5b4d"emWe'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush/embr /emBut one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough/em/p  
p data-p-id="86adb4b08efc9b730f705fb9416fb5b4"em I'll say, "Will you marry me?"/embr /emI swear that I will mean it/embr /emI'll say, "Will you marry me?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="4adf47eee02c0aebae4ee54adbf34f15"The song fades away./p  
p data-p-id="e3abad74d1ab0a1ed4b7286dc3f93486"Bronx wasn't singing the song but he had walked in front of Reeve and gotten down on one knee, a small black box in his hand opened to reveal a beautiful ring./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ab8e12f1b535c58008c4d9e3c98abc6b" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="02c9f75dd7c2456b54f56d6121f0731e"A sound escaped Reeve's mouth, her hands fly to cover her mouth as tears fall down her face./p  
p data-p-id="2044e269bb69704cf946ff3fe967b68d""Reeve Ankh, you stole my breath the minute I laid my eyes on you, you are the smartest, most stubborn, most spectacular, most extraordinary, most gorgeous woman I know. I fall in love with you even more every single day. I don't deserve the light and happiness you bring into my life. I love you Reeve Ankh, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"/p  
p data-p-id="d7fe4519f25b6e0556865bb795cc11d5""Y-yes!" She chokes, she nods frantically, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"/p  
p data-p-id="894220561fad8c20b5f0ce8dc75e4c5d"Bronx slips the ring onto her finger, the minute he was standing Reeve jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him./p  
p data-p-id="9ef0a12da5605ba5ec9926945521434a"Applaud erupts from everyone, Bronx pulls away from Reeve and whispers something in her ear, she looks shocked for a moment, then giggles and kisses him again./p  
p data-p-id="17359cc18016708141dd8246ab445f9b"Strong, familiar, arms wrap around my waist, "That's going to be us one day." Cole whispers in my ear, I bite my lip, holding back my smile./p  
p data-p-id="ccf09c8f0c44d366ed68c7a59a54d946""And if I say no?" I mumble in response./p  
p data-p-id="ca35bae9b7c6be6a209cd64c814d12ce""Then I keep asking, and I won't stop until your Mrs. Cole Holland."/p  
p data-p-id="d52c479e06882edc8924adfa96922e2b""You mean until emyour /emMr. Ali Bell."/p  
p data-p-id="242280f4bc8ddc1b09ee98d84ea84883""Whatever you prefer love."/p  
p data-p-id="ab44f1582a06f7e832b0101ae4109915"strongGavin POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e73b97b35c6991858eccfde5ea0a33eb"It hit me like a brick./p  
p data-p-id="b2d743bfc585bf3bf7acfbea8b33d22b"Here I am screwing almost any girl that will let me, and one of my friends is getting married./p  
p data-p-id="b3a5cdfa4d5d33f7b9ff07bb44b35d9b"emMarried./em/p  
p data-p-id="e796f4f40618f7f61fe00a4274c0511e"I look around the room, Bronx and Reeve are leaving to head upstairs, about to do the nasty I assume. Ali and Cole are having there usual lovey dovey bantering, and Connor and Chloe are talking on the couch with Chance and Mackenzie, Kat and Frosty have made there way to the kitchen./p  
p data-p-id="87e384821a85bbf81187e379555f101f"And Jaclyn, oh Jaclyn, I hate her, but I like her, I hate that I like her, I...I...GAH!/p  
p data-p-id="6725d398c60c111abb2f0eaa5d885dc2"I run my hands through my hair, I don't like this, I don't like this feeling, I don't like this...this FUCK! I don't frickin know anymore. I growl escapes my throat./p  
p data-p-id="1c3a25c5ef6483e774cce2fd12ea031e""Woah, someone's angry." I look up and see the source of my anger, sigh, speak of the devil,/p  
p data-p-id="ca3d293989ad1425947c90d32a28bc2b"I grab Jaclyn's arm and tug her to the stairs with me, she yanks her arm from my grip in the hall near her room. "Don't touch me Ga-"/p  
p data-p-id="9b298fad8100f929d2fac28d70f050a1""Shut up!" I growl, and kiss her, hard./p  
p data-p-id="89a19dbad836323f3433864408d25c7f"I pull away and growl again, gah, "Sorry" I grumble, and start to walk away when she grabs my arm, I turn to look at her and she grabs the front of my shirt and kisses me./p  
p data-p-id="4f977c332aa5f88ae31215543a7b64fc""This. Doesn't. Mean. A. Thing" Jaclyn says between kisses,/p  
p data-p-id="867e6bb2b6b55858bcc7de37b31f68c0"I push her back against the wall, "I hope your ready for a real man to fuck you." I pant/p  
p data-p-id="db7a296efa88f39c29eb65bd0763b836"She starts unbuttoning my shirt, "Your room, now" She pants./p 


End file.
